Forbidden Love
by IStarEdwardCullen1221
Summary: AU All humans. Bella and Alice are seniors in high school and best friends. What happens when they meet the devestatingly gorgeous student teacher Mr. Masen? please R&R! Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Forbidden Love

It was the second day of my senior year of high school. Every body was no longer excited about the new school year. All the introductions had already been made. My schedule went as follows:

1st hour: Science- Mr. Hanson

2nd hour: English- Mrs. Lamsher

3rd hour: Musical Choice- To be determined

4th hour: Math- Mrs. Vex

I had my best friend Alice Brandon in my English and Math class with me, which was lucky because last year we only had one class together.

I, of course, had woken up late, and was barely presentable for school. Alice quickly pulled me into a bathroom right next to our English class.

"Sit" she commanded pointing to a stool in front of a mirror.

"Alice….." I sighed, but she cut me off before I could say any more.

"Don't worry Bella, I won't go over board. I'm just going to fix your hair, and put a little make up on you." She said cheerfully while digging through a make up bag.

Truthfully I was happy Alice was fixing me up. I don't usually care how I look, but I don't want to look awful if I can help it.

Alice handed me a brush to pull though my hair, while se went to work on my make up. She put on eye-liner, mascara, and started to pull blush out of her bag when I stopped her.

"Alice there in NO way I'm letting you put blush on me! I already have enough of a problem with that" I said referring to my blushing problem. Anything even remotely embarrassing sent blood rushing to my face.

"Hmph! Fine, but this weekend your letting me give you a full make over!!" Alice exclaimed. I groaned.

Alice added a little more make up here and there, and then moved to my hair. She parted it to the side and put in a blue headband.

"Alice, this absolutely does NOT match." I said looking down at me red sweatshirt and black pants. "If you put this on me, I'll look like the fourth of July!! You of all people should know, that's a fashion no, no." I said wagging my pointer finger, imitating her.

That's when the bell rang.

"Oh crap we're late!" I said to Alice ripping the head band from my hair, as I attempted to dash out the bathroom door. Instead I tripped on my own feet and fell on the white tile floor.

"Well…..since we're already late….you could change into this real quick!" Alice squealed, pulling out what seemed to be an outfit, out of her purse.

"Alice" I said pulling my self up off the floor "you BOUGHT ME AN OUTFIT!!"

"Well…it is the second day of school, and I had a feeling you'd sleep in as late as possible. I want you to looks good. Is that such a crime" Alice said with mock innocence. "Now go put it on before we're any later!"

"Hmph! Fine" I sighed dramatically as I held my hand out.

"Yay!" Alice squealed handing me the outfit.

I emerged from the bathroom stall and look at my self in the mirror. Even though I shouldn't have been, I was shocked. Alice can always make me look better then normal, almost pretty.

I was wearing a blue silk flowy top, with jeans. Even I could tell this outfit cost a fortune. It defiantly wasn't from Kohl's. I made a mental note not to eat anything messy for lunch, before linking arms with my best friend and heading towards our English classroom.

When we got to our English class, we tried the door, but it was locked.

"It's locked!" Alice said. I was about to say 'It's locked?' but someone from behind me beat me to it.

"It's locked?!?" said the voice. Alice and I both spun around to face what seemed to be a Greek god. And let me tell you, he was beautiful! His hair was an odd bronze color, hanging messily in his eyes. Oh his eyes! They were a brilliant green color. To say the least he was _the _most handsome mad I've ever seen.

"Are you a new student?" I heard Alice ask this god, snapping me out of my reviver. His face turned from upset about the door, to amused at her question.

"No" he stifled a laugh "I'm you're new student _teacher_"

"Oh! So your Mr. Masen. Mrs. L told us you were coming." Alice laughed. "I was expecting some, fat old guy…no offense. But your neither fat nor old…how old are you anyways? You don't look old enough to…well be older then us." Alice rambled on. Mr. Masen laughed once more.

"I'm not much older then you. You guys are what? Seventeen? Eighteen?" He asked.

"I'm eighteen" Alice stated.

"I'll be nineteen in a month" I said finally.

"Yes, well I'm twenty-one. I'm still in college, but student teaching is required before I can graduate, so I figured I'd get it in now, since your school has an opening."

"Hmmm….that's interesting. So why weren't you here yesterday?" Alice asked.

"I got assigned to the wrong school. You're teacher was way pissed too, I though she was going to bite my head off" Mr. Masen said, and we all laughed.

"Yeah- she can be like that, I'm kind of scared of her." I said

"Speaking of which, we should probably figure out a way in." He said nodding towards the door.

"Well" Alice said peering in to the window of the dark classroom, "Nobody's in there! Where are they?" Alice and I both turned to look at Mr. Masen.

"Don't look at me! I don't know where they are!" Mr. Masen sighed.

"Well, I say that were in the right place right now. And I suppose we _could _go the office and find out where Mrs. L's class is…" Mr. Masen and I both shuck our heads. "Then my vote is, we stay where we are, and just hang out in the hall way." Alice said with a smile on her face.

"I mean we can't get into trouble can we? We _are_ in the right place" We looked at Mr. Masen for permission.

"Sounds fine to me. We _are_ in the right place."

"So it settled then!" Alice said.

We all hung out in the hallway for the entire eighty-five minutes of what was supposed to be class. Mr. Masen learned our names, and told us to call him Edward out side of class.

Edward was SO easy to talk to. We found out he had an older brother, Emmett, who's wife was pregnant with their first child. His sister-in-law, Rosalie, had a twin brother Jasper, who was Edward's best friend. All four of them were really close. I heard a lot of stories about stupid stuff Jasper and Emmett had gotten themselves into. Alice and I were laughing our asses off.

"Well it was really nice to meet you both. I had fun talking to you." Edward said shaking both of our hands, while students filed into the hallway, after the bell rang.

"Yeah Edward! This year will be really fun. If you ever need help getting around or what not, Bella and I can always help." Alice said excitedly.

"Yep! Anything you need" I said with a smile.

"Mr. Masen is that you?" Mrs. L called from down the hall.

"Oh crap! Here comes Mrs. L, well if I don't die, I'll see you both tomorrow." Edward said before going to talk to Mrs. L. She seemed very angry.

"So…do you think he's cute??" Alice asked 'yes' I though, but now was neither the time nor the place for that discussion.

"I have to go to my music class. Bye Alice."

When I got my music classroom it was completely empty. But I figured more students would come. After the bell rang no one cam in. Not even the teacher. 'hmmm….that'd odd.' I thought taking a seat. I, as a senior, got the choice to take wither an instrument, choir, or a band class. I had an awful singing voice, and was pretty sure that any instrument I played in band would be to bad to perform, so I opted for piano lessons. I always wanted to learn to play so what the heck?! Right? I had all my credit in order so I was really excited about my elective choice. '_IF_ I ever _get_ lessons' I though as I huffed over to the piano and sat my self down on the bench. I tinkered with the keys barley sounding out Hot Cross Buns, and Chopsticks. 'Wow' I thought I really need some lessons badly!! I tinkered on the piano some more when I heard the door open. I spun around on the bench, and standing in the door way was none other then…Edward Masen?!


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok…here's Chappie two! I want all of you to review!! Please it makes me sad to see alerts, and hits, but not very many reviews! Reviews make writers happy, and happy writers update more often. So please please PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**This Chappie is in Edward's POV. I decided that it was necessary to have what he thinks about everything. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything! sighs "too bad"**

Forbidden Love

Chappie 2

EPOV:

"Yes, I realize the program started yesterday. No, like I said when I called earlier, I was sent the wrong address, and went to the wrong school. No. I don't blame you guys. Ok, well I will be there soon." I sighed and snapped my phone shut. Today was my first day of student teaching. Yesterday was supposed to be my first day, but I went to the wrong school accidentally, the wrong school and hour and a half in the wrong direction. So when I figured it out, the office just said to just come today. I already didn't like the office at Forks High school. You'd think in a small town that there would be nicer people.

I still had about a half an hour of driving to do, when my phone rang again. I looked at the caller ID and answered it.

"Hey Jasper."

"Edward. You answered!" Jasper exclaimed on the other end.

"I did, Sherlock. What's up?" I asked him

"What time do you think you'll be home from student teaching today? I was thinking that after today you might need to go get a beer and hang out at the bar to watch the football game. SCU is playing Oklahoma tonight."

"Yea, I might need a beer if all the people at Forks High School are like the ones I've talked to today. Emmett said that he wanted to come if we did any thing tonight, apparently your sister is driving him insane with all her mood swings" I chuckled. My brother Emmett, and his wife, Rosalie, Jaspers twin sister, are pregnant with there first child. Emmett really enjoyed _getting_ his wife PG, but doesn't quite enjoy all her mood swings.

"Ok, tell Emmett to meet us at the bar on 85th street. Its got a restaurant, so we can get some food too. Bye"

"Bye Jasper." I said before hanging up.

I turned into a small town. A sign reading, 'WELCOME TO FORKS!' greeted me as I drove through the town. It consisted of what looked like a restaurant, a nail and hair saloon, Newton's, which seemed to be a store of some sort, a Rainbow foods, and a few small businesses here and there. But it wasn't much. I easily found the high school, parked my Volvo and headed into the main office.

"My name is Edward Masen, I'm supposed to be student teaching for" I paused to look at a sheet of paper "Mrs. Lamsher, 2nd hour, can you direct me to her room please?" I asked politely. I had already learned not to get on their bad side; I didn't want to get yelled at again.

"Mr. Masen, yes, Mrs. Lamsher is expecting you, she quite upset about the mix up yesterday too." Said the secretary with over the top hair and makeup

"I apologize again for that." I said flashing a smile.

"It's alright. Oh, I have here" she said pointing to her computer "that you're majoring in piano studies as well as English? Is that correct?" I nodded. And she continued on, "hmm…well, we are in a bit of a pickle, we had one student sign up for senior piano elective, but our piano teacher just retired last year. There are no other classes available for her take…so maybe you could teach a piano class too, just the basics? Of course you'd be paid the job."

"Well, I suppose if I'm going to be here anyways then why not? Do I need to sign a contract or anything?" I asked

"Oh, Yes, have a seat and wait one moment." She said scurrying off into another office.

I sat down in a chair by the main office doors. Finally getting a chance to settle down and take a sip of my coffee. Then the bell signaling the start of 2nd hour rang. I sighed. I am going to be late, and I'm sure that Mrs. Lamsher will be very upset with me. But it's not my fault, so I'll just try to explain that to her as calmly as possible.

A few minutes later the secretary, accompanied by the principle, came back with several papers for me to read over and sign. After I had read my contract and signed the papers, the principle shook my hand and sent me to Mrs. Lamsher's room.

I went down the hallway looking for the right room. When I passed a bathroom and approached what was the door to Mrs. Lamsher's room, I saw a very small, pixy like, female. She had short black spiky hair. Next to her was anther young woman. She had long brown hair that went to her mid back. She had a nice little figure, with subtle curves, and a nice…. 'Edward don't think it! She's probably a student' I thought.

The short one tired the door but it wouldn't open. "It's locked!" She exclaimed!

"It's locked?!?" I said. The two girls, probably startled, spun around to face me. Although they were obviously students, they both looked older, more mature looking. The one with the brown hair was _beautiful_. She had big brown eyes, that seemed so full of life. Under her eyes was a cute little nose, and beautiful lips. They seemed so kissable. 'Edward what the hell is wrong with you. She is a _student!_' I thought again reminding my self not to let my eyes linger on her.

"Are you a new student?" The short one asked me, pulling me away from my day dream.

"No" I tried stifled a laugh "I'm you're new student _teacher_"

"Oh! So you're Mr. Masen. Mrs. L told us you were coming." The short girl laughed. "I was expecting some, fat old guy…no offense. But your neither fat nor old…how old are you anyways? You don't look old enough to be…well older then us." She seemed to be rambling, and I laughed once more. This girl is quite amusing.

"I'm not much older then you. You guys are what? Seventeen? Eighteen?" I asked.

"I'm eighteen" the pixy stated.

"I'll be nineteen in a month" the brunette spoke for the first time.

"Yes, well I'm twenty-one. I'm still in college, but student teaching is required before I can graduate, so I figured I'd get it in now, since your school has an opening."

"Hmmm….that's interesting. So why weren't you here yesterday?" asked the short one.

"I got assigned to the wrong school. You're teacher was way pissed too, I thought she was going to bite my head off" I said, and all of us laughed.

"Yeah- she can be like that, I'm kind of scared of her." Said the beautiful brunette. 'Student' I reminded my self, as I thought about her.

"Speaking of which, we should probably figure out a way in." I said nodding towards the door, hoping the brunette wouldn't catch me staring at her.

"Well…Nobody's in there! Where are they?" Both the girls turned to look at me.

"Don't look at me! I don't know where they are!" I sighed.

"Well, I say that were in the right place right now. And I suppose we _could _go the office and find out where Mrs. L's class is…" I shook my head, noticing so did the brunette. "Then my vote is, we stay where we are, and just hang out in the hall way." The short one said with a smile on her face.

"I mean we can't get into trouble can we? We _are_ in the right place" they looked at me like they were asking for permission.

"Sounds fine to me. We _are_ in the right place."

"So it settled then!"

All three of us hung out in the hallway. These girls were really nice. And they seemed older then any high school kids I had experience with in the past. I found out the short, pixy like one, her name was Alice Brandon. And the beautiful brunette's name was Bella Swan. 'Bella, what a pretty name' I thought 'It fits her well.' I insisted that they call me Edward, when not in class, Mr. Masen sounds too much like my father. I told them about some of the idiotic things that Jasper and Emmett had done, and how Rosalie and I just stood on the sidelines and laughed when they had another idea of how to have fun.

Before I knew it, the bell had rung, sending students filing into the hallway.

"Well it was really nice to meet you both. I had fun talking to you." I said shaking their hands. I noticed Bella's were soft and light.

"Yeah Edward! This year will be really fun. If you ever need help getting around or what not, Bella and I can always help." Alice said.

"Yep! Anything you need" Bella said with a smile.

"Mr. Masen is that you?" I heard Mrs. L call from down the hall.

"Oh crap! Here comes Mrs. L, well if I don't die, I'll see you both tomorrow." I told the girls before heading off to talk to a very angry Mrs. Lamsher.

"Mr. Masen. Do you care to tell me why in the world you weren't in class today, but instead standing in the hallway talking to two of my students?" Mrs. Lamsher pursed her lips. She was very upset with me.

"I'm sorry. I was asked to take a job as the piano teacher for 3rd hour, I was signing a contract and speaking with Mr. Hendricks." I said.

"That still doesn't explain why you were sanding in the hallway talking to Mary Alice, and Isabella." Good God, could she sound any more spiteful.

"When I arrived at your classroom" I said calmly. "Alice, and Bella were trying to get in as well, but the door was locked. We didn't know what to do, so I…" I tired to think of some excuse. "I just taught them a few things that I remember learning my senior year in English class." I lied.

"Well, Mr. Masen, my class was in the computer lab taking a pre-test. If you were here yesterday I would have told you, and then you would have known where to go…" she continued on in a lecture about being punctual, and what not. I tuned her out. She was very annoying, and I honestly didn't care. The bell rang, and she continued on. "… So, Mr. Masen I hope you learned not to be late when you're coming to my class or meeting me. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I apologize. I do have a class to get to, so I will see you tomorrow, and I will be here on time." I said

"Alright, go to your class, don't be late tomorrow, or I will ask for a replacement. I do not appreciate tardiness"

I turned and headed off to the music room, pinching the bridge of my nose with my pointer finger and thumb, on the way. Mrs. Lamsher was _very_ annoying! 'this is going to be a looong year' I thought.

As I approached the music room I heard light piano playing. I laughed 'Hot Cross Buns?' I thought 'hopefully this student will leave this year being able to play more then Hot Cross Buns.'

I opened the door and stepped into the music room. The person on the bench swiveled around to revel Bella Swan. I felt a smile emerging from my lips. 'What are the chances of that?' I thought.

**Alright there you have it!! Chappie two!! To read Chappie 3 you have to review. I know you want to….if you do your favorite male Cullen and/or Hale will give you a hug ******

**p.s. pics of Bella's outfit from Chappie one…and two I suppose **

**Thanks for reading!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright guys…Thanks soo much for my reviews!! They make me soo happy!! Loi!! **

**I also wanted to give a heartfelt thank you to my best friend and Beta for doing a great job Beta-ing this for me!! **

**p.s. part of this is a note…the bold italics are Alice's writing, and the regular italics are Bella's writing. ENJOY!**

_**Last time….**_

BPOV

_I spun around on the bench, and standing in the door way was none other then…Edward Masen?!_

EPOV

_The person on the bench swiveled around to revel Bella Swan. I felt a smile emerging from my lips. 'What are the chances of that?' I thought._

**BPOV**

I was shocked. I didn't expect to see Edward here. Maybe he was filling in for my teacher. I saw a smile playing on his lips… 'Oh his lips!' I thought blushing.

"Bella are you my student?" He asked, still smiling crookedly. I remembered to breath and then spoke

"Student? Are you teaching this class?"

"I wouldn't really call it a class, more like a private lesson…but yes."

"hm. That's nice, I don't have to worry about having another teacher like Mrs. L. I didn't know you played?"

"Yup! I'm majoring in it. I've played for…" He paused to think "sixteen years."

"Wow. Impressive." We both laughed.

"Well should we get started?" Edward asked me.

I nodded "But you have a lot of work to do, I'm awful!"

"Well, let's fix that." He smiled and went off into an explanation about the basics of piano. I sat, listened, and learned a lot. I doubt that I would have learned anything, if my teacher wasn't Edward. He was amazing, in every way. I couldn't help but be drawn to him.

"I think the bell's going to ring soon, we can start from here tomorrow." Edward said pointing to a piano book.

"Will you play something for me?" I asked with pleading eyes.

"Sure, what do you want to hear?"

I shrugged. "Whatever?"

"Alright," and he began playing. His fingers gracefully glided over the ivory keys creating the most beautifully melody I've every heard.

I closed my eyes absorbing the music all around me. I let out a sigh of enjoyment and sat down of the bench next to Edward. I opened my eyes a minute later to find him staring at me, with a smile on his face; I of course blushed at his white, sparkling teeth. I gulped a big breath of air, I had forgotten to breath. 'How does he keep doing that to me?' I thought as he turned his head to look back down at the keys. A moment later he stopped abruptly.

"Did you like it?" Edward asked with pure curiosity on his face.

"Edward that was beautiful!" I gushed. I noticed his face lighten, and his lips curl up into a smile. "What was it?" I realized how stupid that sounded so I quickly added, "I mean what song was it? Who wrote it?"

Edward chuckled a bit and then said "That, was an Edward Masen original. I'm still working on a title."

"Edward! You wrote that?! That was amazing, you're so talented"

"Maybe one day you'll be writing your own music" He replied modestly, I merely laughed.

When the bell rand Edward and I exchanged 'good-bye's' and I went off to Math class to find Alice.

The bell rang as I slid into my seat next to Alice.

"How'd your las-"

"Ms. Brandon, please do not interrupt my class. I don't want to hear another word form you unless your hand is raised." Our math teacher shushed her rudely. Alice rolled her eyes and got out a sheet of paper.

_**Geez Ms. Vex is retarded. Seriously he hadn't even started class yet…Any ways… what I was going to say, before I was rudely interpreted was…how did you last hour go? Piano studies right?**_

I laughed quietly as she flicked me the note. Alice was so sure she was the center of the universe, although I wouldn't say she's too far off…

I decided I was going to fill Alice in on who my teacher was.

_Good…Guess who my teacher is?_

_**Who? OMG is it that awful music teacher from last year?**_

_Nope. Gag that would suck…one more guess…_

_**pounders hmm… light bulb batman? Lol just tell me. Idk?**_

_No. lol not batman…just a certain Edward Masen sigh_

_**Edward! squeals! really? **_

_Yea! When he walked in I was like swoon!! sigh_

_**Hahaha…no I was like swoon when I saw him…You were like double swoon!! Loi**_

_True. Loi! He's pretty!! Loi, but really, really nice too!!_

_**I know! And you guys look sooo cute next to each other! I think you should be his girlfriend…sarcastic-ness wouldn't Mike Newton LOVE that…but seriously you should.**_

_laughs you're funny Alice…may I remind you he's my student teacher…no wait he's my TEACHER…I'm pretty sure that's illegal_

_**You're 18…almost 19; he's only 2 years older. Plus I think he likes you. It's really cute when you guys stand next to each other. I feel like he should be holding your hand, or kissing you, or holding you. Idk call me crazy but I feel a connection between you too.**_

_My age doesn't change the fact that it's still illegal…Plus even if it wasn't there'd be no way he'd even want me as his girlfriend…LOOK AT HIM! I may swoon over him, but he sure doesn't swoon over me. Sooo…I call you crazy! Loi_

_**I guess you haven't seen how he looks at you…I am NOT crazy. rolls eyes and drops subject since Bella obviously doesn't want to talk about it loi…hey…wanna go to Port Angeles to night? There's this cute little bar and grill we could eat at…then find dresses for the upcoming dance!!!!!**_

_groans fine…but I will buy my own dress, you already spent a fortune on my outfit for today. We'll take my truck since I drove to day…We'll just go right after school_

_**YAY! claps hand excitedly**_

I Chuckled as I folded up our page of notes and stuffed it into my back pocket.

Our math teacher was droning on, and on, and on about this or that. I wasn't really paying attention. I hated Math.

"Ms. Swan" Said Ms. Vex said snapping me out of my reverie.

"Yes." I said somewhat confused.

"Answer the question." What question? Did she really ask a question? She was known for trying to trick students who daydreamed.

"Um…there was no question?" I said in more of a questioning voice.

"Very good Ms. Swan, I guess you were paying attention…" she trailed off. 'Was she seriously trying to trick me?' I laughed to my self. 'What are we in 9th grade again?' I thought remembering the time when I was daydreaming in a Science class and my teacher had tired to trick me into telling him an answer when he asked no question.

Alice and I made or way to my truck after school had ended. I called Charlie and let him know that I would be out of Forks and with Alice. Alice had called her parents too. Driving to Port Angeles took about an hour and a half….but my truck cant go over 60, so we didn't get going to fast on the highway…much to Alice's dismay.

"So where's this restaurant we're looking for? Its close right?" I asked as we pulled into the down town area.

"Yea…Its on 85th street…oh see its right there!" Alice said pointing to a little bar and grill named Andy's. I vaguely recall coming here once when I was younger, with my friend Jacob. He thought it was a date, but it most defiantly was not! I used to hang out with Jake all the time, but we slowly drifted after I went to high school, he was a couple years younger then me so he was just now entering 10th grade, but at a high school in La Push, a reservation he lived on.

"Ok…Alice I'm not too hungry yet, can we shop for a bit and then eat something?" I asked. It was too early for dinner, I doubted the grill was even serving it yet.

"Yeah, that's fine. Ok, so there's this shop right around the corner I want to go to, It has a wide verity of dresses, and I'm sure we'll both be able to find something there, if we can't, then there's this place on Rainy Drive, and It have the CUTEST dresses, although most of them are the same, but different colors, and if you're really in the mood for shopping we could swing by the mall—" Alice was ready to keep going, because she sure knew her stores, but I cut her off.

"Alice…We're just looking for some dresses, I'm sure the place around the corner will be fine, you know I'm not to picky, and I'm really _not_ in the mood to shop, so lets just take it one store at a time." I laughed…Alice defiantly loved her shopping.

Alice made me try on various dresses…all of which I wouldn't be caught dead in if anyone, other than Alice, could see me. Some showed way too much cleavage. Some were hides styles and colors but I tired them on 'just for a laugh', as Alice put it. Some were really short. One even came up to my mid-thigh, just barely covering my butt. Alice thought it would be funny to buy it and see Charlie's reaction, but I knew that he would not find it funny.

Alice ended up with this really beautiful red dress, with an asymmetrical hemline, and sparkly silver shoes. It was really beautiful on her, although almost all the dresses she tired on, look good on her. It was a rare exception to find one that didn't.

I bought a gorgeous apple green dress, with spaghetti straps, a thick sequin criss-cross empire waist and a pleated skirt. It was floor length so I could get away with pretty ballet flats, 'Thank god' I thought 'there'd be no ways I'd be able to go to a dance with high heels on!' Even though I considered it a bit low cut, Alice had talked me into buying the dress. With a makeover from Alice I'm sure I would be able to pull off the look.

Since Andy's was just around the corner, we decided to walk. It was a nice sunny day out, which was rare in this part of Washington. We walked past a used bookstore on our way, and I told Alice after we ate we'd have to stop. I had just finished my last book. And I desperately needed a new one.

Alice and I continued and walked into Andy's chattering about this and that. The usual girl stuff. When we walked in I noticed the host's eyes linger on Alice a little longer then they should have.

"A table for just the two of you?" Jordan (his name tag read) asked us.

"Yes please" Alice said sweetly, oblivious to the fact that he was basically drooling over her.

He led us to a table, and handed us our menus. When we sat down I heard laughing from a few tables down. I looked to see who was causing the noise. But Alice had beaten me too it.

"BELLA! Look! Its Edward!!" She pointed excitedly.

"Shush…Alice, stop." I said franticly trying to push her pointing hand.

"Lets go say hi." Alice said.

"Alice, he's with friends. I'm sure he doesn't want to talk to us when he's with a bunch of friends."

"He's not with a _bunch_ of friends, he's with two. Oh, Bella look at the blond one…double swoon" She giggled and sighed. "Come on, I'm sure he wont mind." But we didn't get a chance to go say hi because when I turned to look at them again, they were gone. I couldn't help be fell a little upset.

"Hey Bella, Alice, mind if we join you?" I turned to see, Edward and his two friends.

"Uh…umm…" I shuddered for the words. 'Did Edward Masen _really _want to sit with _us_' I thought astonished. Alice came to the rescue, pushing aside our coats to make room for them.

"Sure" She smiled brightly "who are your friends Edward?" Alice asked looking directly at the blond. He was handsome, even though he didn't compare to Edward. 'Were all Edwards friend's extremely handsome?'

"This Jasper," He said gesturing to the blond one. "and this is Emmett, my brother." He pointed to the big, muscular one. "Jasper, Em, this is Bella, and Alice."

"So this is the Bella we heard about all after-noon." Said Emmett, I blushed and then said

"Hi. Emmett, congratulations, I hear your wife is pregnant." Emmett seemed to groan at this.

"Yes" he sighed, "I'm happy about having a baby…but, boy has my wife gotten really moody these past couple of weeks." I laughed, remembering how moody my aunt had been when she was pregnant with my cousin.

I noticed Alice and Jasper talking to each other, with smiles on their faces, "They seem to get along nicely." Edward whispered into my ear. He startled me, I hadn't known that he was there!

"Yea…He's the first one Alice noticed when we saw you guys." I laughed. "How old is he?"

"Only twenty." He answered. "that's not too much older then her, is it?" he smiled, taking my breath away once again.

"Nope. So how is it that I keep running into you?" I asked him

"That is a question I was thinking my self"

"Maybe he's stalking you!" Emmett put in, and laughed a booming laugh.

"Yea, that's it, isn't it Edward." I said sarcastically.

Alice and Jasper finally joined our conversation, and we all talked and ate food for a while. These guys were so much fun to hang out with, so easy to talk to. 'If only Edward wasn't my teacher…well, he _is_ only two years older' I tried to reason with my self.

When it started to get late, Alice and I excused ourselves, we still had an hour and half drive home. The guys said they had to get going too. We walked out to where we parked our car not to far from Andy's, funny thing was, my truck was sandwiched between Emmett's Jeep, and Edwards Volvo.

When we said good bye to each other, Alice and I got into my truck, and we tired to start it, but it wouldn't start up. Even though it was an old car, it had always been very reliable.

I heard a knock on my window, and rolled it down, to see Edward on the other side.

"Will it start?" He asked me.

"No, it's the weirdest thing, it was just fine earlier." I replied pouting. I was upset about my baby.

"It's getting late, and I don't want to leave you here, can I give you a ride home?"

"Edward, I live an hour and a half away. I'll just call my dad, he can come get me."

"Bella, he's working late to night, remember." Alice said butting in.

"Oh yea. Shoot."

"I really don't mind. I have enough room for you two." Edward said.

"Are you sure?" I asked him.

"Absolutely positive." He responded.

Alice and I got out of my truck and locked the doors, and climbed into Edward's car. Me in the passenger seat next to Edward, and Alice and Jasper in the back.

**Ok. So here's Chappie three. I hope you all like it…you can tell me either way in a review.**

**Also one reviewer told me not to be too descriptive about clothes on here…I tired not too, but I wanted to describe the dresses, I hope that it wasn't too much. **

**P.s. In the notes between Alice and Bella…they say 'Loi' which I discovered on someone else's fanfic…it mean Laughing On the Inside. I had to use it…my friends and I use it all the time! Loi. **

**Any other questions…just ask me in a review (hint hint review!!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright….EPOV on last chappie. Just so you know…I will do both point of views for all the chappies….so enjoy. **

**EPOV.**

"Alright Jasper I'll just meet you there ok?" I spoke into my phone.

"Ok…Emmett's going to give me a ride so we'll be there about 5:45ish."

"Sounds good. Bye" Jasper said good bye to me as well, and then I hung up the phone.

Today had been a very long day. Although it seemed to fly by in some places. Piano was defiantly one of those places. They had gone great, and I got eighty-five minutes of just being with Bella. 'God, Edward, do you know how pathetic that sounds. She is one of your _students_!' But I couldn't help it, she was just an easy person to be around, 'and beautiful' my sub conscious told me. Bella had asked me to play something for her. She enjoyed listening to it, it was written all over her face. I just observed some other classes after my lessons with Bella. After school, Mrs. Lamsher insisted I go and speak to her. She debriefed for me what I had missed my two days. And we went over the lesson plans for tomorrow's class. Ms. Lamsher wanted me to watch her for a few weeks, possibly months, and just help with questions and things, and then take over for the remainder of the program. It was a six month program, and I could renew my application, for another six months (or until the end of the year), if I wanted more experience.

The dive to Port Angeles was nice and quiet. With my favorite music playing in the back round I had an hour or so to just think. After the crazy day I had I needed to just think. My thoughts kept slipping back to Bella, no matter how hard I tried to keep my mind off of her.

I rounded the corner and turned into the parking lot for the Bar and Grill of 85th street, just as Jasper had told me too. I went inside, and paused at the 'please wait to be seated' sign.

"Hello, are you going to the bar or do you need a seat?" asked the hostess. I noticed her checking me out, and gagged. Yes, she was attractive with all her blond hair and hard-to-miss big boobs' glory, but she was definitely not something I would ever be interested in.

"I need a seat, but I am waiting for some friends, are they here yet? A blond guy? Or a muscular brunette?" I asked.

"Oh, yes you're with them? Right this way then. They're by the T.V. in the restaurant part." She led me over to Jasper and Emmett, and I offered my thanks when she left us to enjoy ourselves.

"So, how'd the first day back at school go, bro?" Emmett asked. I sighed. I was having an inner battle on weather or not to tell them about Bella. Emmett was my brother, and Jasper was practically my brother.

"It went nice. I met someone." I said, deciding to clue them in on Bella. Jasper took the bait.

"Oh really? Some hot Science teacher? Or perhaps the English teacher your student teaching for?" Jasper said jokingly

"Nope, she's not a teacher."

"The principal?? Don't you have to be kinda old to be a principal?" Emmett said.

"She's not the principal." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Then who the hel-" Emmett started by got cut off by Jasper.

"She's a student." Jasper stated. He didn't need to ask because he could probably tell by the look on my face he was right.

"Yes, but it's not weird…well it is but-" I said, trying to explain my self.

"You and a student. Geez Edward, Tanya wasn't enough for you. So you dump your super model girlfriend, and they hook up with a student. My brother" Emmett said shaking his head back and forth.

"I didn't 'hook up' with her. And she's almost 19, so it's not like she's so much younger then me. But it doesn't matter any was, she's my student. I am well aware of the laws against that." I said. And then as an after thought I said "and I broke up with Tanya because I never liked her in the first place, I just went out with her, because you made me."

"Well do you like her?" Jasper asked me.

"Well…umm…would it be wrong to say, yes I do?"

"No. She's nineteen its fine" Emmett said.

"Well, I think I might. But it doesn't matter; it'd be illegal to do anything about it." I sighed. 'To bad' I thought.

The guys and I hung out, ate, and watched some football. A good old fashioned unwinding. Emmett was in the middle of complaining about how moody Rose was being lately, when I noticed Bella and Alice walk in. 'I feel like we keep running into each other. Its weird…not necessarily in a bad way though' I thought, when Jasper nudged me.

"Hey, look at that short girl that just walked in. You see her, the one with the short black hair?" Jasper asked me. "How old do you think she is?" I laughed and decided to feign innocence.

"I don't know…18, maybe 19…why?"

"I think she's cute. She's not too young for me is she?" Jasper asked a bit worried I'd tell him she was.

"No, I'd say it would be fine." I said.

"I think I might go talk to her, you want to come and talk to the brunette? She looks like you type?"

"I think that might be illegal."

"Why? She looks about the same age as the short one, maybe a bit older…oh, is that Bella?" Jasper was catching on.

"Yep!" I beamed.

"Hmm… She is hot." Emmett said.

"Emmett. You're married." I said, slapping the back of his head.

"I was looking for you. Geez." Emmett rubbed his head.

"So, then do you know who the other girl is with her?" Jasper asked trying to stay on topic.

"Yes, that's Alice. Do you still want to go talk to her?" I asked.

"YES!" Jasper said to eagerly. Emmett and I burst out laughing, and then grabbed our stuff to go talk to Bella and Alice.

"Hey Bella, Alice, mind if we join you?" Bella turned to see my friends and me.

"Uh…umm…" She was shuddering. 'Am I interrupting something? Did she not want me to say hi?' I though worried.

"Sure" Alice said obviously excited, "who are your friends Edward?" She asked me, but she was only looking at Jasper. Maybe they'd work out after all

"This Jasper and this is Emmett, my brother." I gestured to the correct person when saying their names. "Jasper, Em, this is Bella, and Alice."

"So this is the Bella we heard about all afternoon." Said Emmett, I think Bella and I both blushed and then she said,

"Hi. Emmett, congratulations, I hear your wife is pregnant." Emmett seemed to groan at this. I didn't blame him though.

"Yes" he sighed, "I'm happy about having a baby…but, boy has my wife gotten really moody these past couple of weeks." She laughed, like she was remembering something.

Alice and Jasper were getting along very nicely…neither one had said a word to anyone but each other. They were laughing and smiling. This was the happiest I have even seen Jasper. "They seem to get along nicely." I whispered into Bella's ear. She was startled, and jumped.

"Yea…He's the first one Alice noticed when we saw you guys." Bella laughed. "How old is he?" She inquired. 'Funny he wanted to know the same thing…' I thought.

"Only twenty." I answered, "That's not too much older then her is it?" I smiled, and she smiled back, making my head spin. She had the most beautiful smile.

"Nope. So how is it that I keep running into you?" She asked me, with the cutest fake suspicious look on her face.

"That is a question I was thinking my self"

"Maybe he's stalking you!" Emmett put in, and laughed. I however didn't find that funny, what if she thought it was true and insisted on having another teacher and a different English class. But I was instantly relieved when she said in a sarcastic voice,

"Yea, that's it, isn't it Edward."

After Alice and Jasper decided that they should join our conversation, we talked for a while, and ate some food. We had a really good time. I was disappointed when Alice and Bella said that it was late and they needed to go home. We decided we should get going too, Emmett had a moody wife to get home to, and Jasper and I had work early in the morning, so we followed them out of Andy's.

When we got to my Volvo, Jasper and I laughed, because Bella's truck was parked right between Emmett's Jeep, and my car.

We said good night to each other, and Bella and Alice climbed into Bella's truck. Jasper and I were about to get into my Volvo when I heard an awful roaring noise, and then what sounded like an animal dieing, not once but twice. I looked over and noticed Bella's car wasn't starting.

"I'm going to check to make sure that their car is ok, I'll be right back" I told Jasper as I got out of my Volvo and walked over to Bella's car and tapped on the window.

"Will it start?" I asked Bella when she rolled down her window.

"No, it's the weirdest thing, it was just fine earlier." She replied pouting. God her lips were even cutter when she pouted, I wanted to kiss her right there, but I knew that was totally inappropriate.

"It's getting late, and I don't want to leave you here, can I give you a ride home?" I said.

"Edward, I live an hour and a half away. I'll just call my dad, he can come get me."

"Bella, he's working late to night, remember." Alice said.

"Oh yea. Shoot."

"I really don't mind. I have enough room for you two." I offered again.

"Are you sure?" She asked me.

"Absolutely positive." I responded.

"Alight," Bella said to me, then turned to Alice, "lock your door, and then grab the dresses, and let's go."

Jasper had moved to the back sit, probably trying to let Bella and I have a 'moment' as he and Emmett insisted I would need. 'What ever, my brother and Jasper are freaks' I thought. Alice of course went straight to the back seat and sat cozily next to Jasper. I could see a smile emerging from his lips.

The drive home was quite enjoyable. It didn't seem like an hour and half as Bella claimed it to be, but looking at the clock confirmed that she was about right time-wise.

I first dropped Alice off at her home, and then went to Bella's house. I pulled into the driveway she pointed out as hers, and shut off my Volvo, getting out of the car when Bella did. I had every intention of being a gentleman and walking her to her door.

**Ok, guys here it is…Chappie four. I'm sorry it's not as long as the others, but close enough RIGHT?! Loi!!**

**Alright review…and…I don't know what I'll do yet but I do something special for you!! It's just a click away!! **


	5. Chapter 5

Last time…(EPOV)

_I pulled into the driveway she pointed out as hers, and shut off my Volvo, getting out of the car when Bella did. I had every intention of being a gentleman and walking her to her door._

BPOV:

We pulled in to my drive way. It was pitch black outside, the only light around was coming from my porch.

Edward had already dropped Alice off at her house, so in the was car was just Edward, Jasper and I. Edward turned off the car and go out. I followed him to my door. 'This feels oddly like the end of a date.' I smiled at the thought of being on a date with Edward.

"Thanks for giving me a ride, Edward. I really appreciate it."

"No. problem. Alice and Jasper looked pretty cozy back there didn't they?" Edward said with a laugh.

"Yeah, they did. I think they look cute together, is Jasper single?" I asked thinking of Alice's words before leaving Edward's car that evening. 'Ask if he's single' Alice had whispered to me as she left.

"Actually yes. Is Alice?" He asked.

"Yep. Although every guy in the school wants to go out with her." Edward looked thoughtful for a moment before saying,

"I bet you're boyfriend has to ward guys off too."

"Boyfriend?" I laughed and shock my head. "I don't have a boyfriend"

"Bella is that you?" Charlie called from inside.

"Yeah dad, I'll be right in." I called back, then tured to Edward, "I should go…thanks again. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye. Oh and Edward,"

"Yeah?" Edward's face lit up

"Here's Alice's phone number, give it to Jasper will you?" I said taking out a scrap of paper and writing Alice's number on it.

"Oh, sure" He said grabbing the scrap of paper. I couldn't help but notice his face fell a little bit.

I opened my door and stepped inside.

"Hi, Bella. I didn't hear your truck."

"Yea, it's in Port Angeles." I said quickly and raced up to he stairs to my bedroom, only tripping once on the way. I racked to look out my window, keep my bedroom light off so he wouldn't see me.

As I looked out my window, I caught Edward opening the door to his Volvo and getting in. Jasper had moved to the front seat in my absence. He said something to Edward, his lips moving silently. Edward said something in return, and they both laughed. Then pulled out of my drive way and drove off.

I opened my door to go back downstairs and talk to Charlie, and ran smack into him.

"Bella. What's this about your truck being in Port Angeles?" He asked sternly.

"Well, it broke down; we need to get it towed."

"How'd you get home?"

"Alice and I saw someone we knew from school and got a ride home." I said. I didn't lie, Edward was from school.

He looked at me suspiciously "Alright," he sighed, "The phones for you." Charlie handed me the phone then went back down the stairs, to go watch the game, I assumed.

"So…how was the car ride?" a familiar voice said on the other line.

"Alice you were there for most of it!"

I know, I mean what happened after I left? Tell me what happened!" Alice demanded.

"After we dropped you off, we went to my house, obviously, and then he walked me to the door. We talked for a bit about you." I said.

"Moi?" Alice said

"Yes you" I chuckled. Alice loved to be the center of attention.

"What about me?"

"Edward noticed how cozy you two were in the back seat. Sitting pretty close."

"Yeah……" I could hear the smile on Alice's face.

"I also found something out about Jasper…" I said taunting her.

"What?" She asked eagerly.

"Oh, just that he single." I said.

Alice squealed into the phone causing me to pull the phone away from my ear " Really!!? This is great…he knows I'm single right?"

"Yep, and he has your phone number." I said

"Oh my god! Bella you are the BEST friend any one could ever ask for!! This is great! Now we just have to find a way to hook you and Edward up!"

I sighed "Alice, were not having this conversation again! Now I got to go to bed, good night I love you." I said

"Fine. I love you too! You're the best, remember that!" Alice said before hanging up.

I quickly changed into my plaid pajama pants and worn out tee, before grabbing my tooth brush and brushing my teeth.

After my teeth were brush, my face washed, and I kissed Charlie good-night, I pulled my baby blue covers back and crawled into bed.

That night I had wonderful dreams full of Edward Masen.

I woke up the next moring to the annoying buzz of my cell phone viberting on my bedside table. Looking at the caller ID told me it was Alice waking me up this early in the morning.

"What in god's name do you want?" I asked into the phone. Alice knew I was NOT a morning person.

"Good morning to you too." Alice said then went on to say, " It's cold out, let me in."

"You're here? Why the hell are you here at…" I looked at the clock, " 5:30 in the FREAKIN MORNING?" I screamed at her, while running down stairs to open the door.

"Just let me in." Alice said.

I opened the door to a very wet and a very awake Alice.

"Why are here so early?" I said without greeting her.

Alice just went straight up to my room, expecting me to follow. "I have to make you look nice, before you go to school to see Edward again. I am sure he wants to look at something pretty."

I sighed loud and dramatically "Mary Alice Brandon, you woke me up at 5:30 in the morning to make me look pretty?!"

"Yes, for Edward." Alice said like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Alice," I said in a warning tone. "Edward just so happens to be my teacher. Yes, I have a crush on him, and yes he is the most handsome man I have ever seen, but he is a. way out of my league, and b. is my TEACHER! How many times do I have to tell you this??" I said yelling at the end.

"Bella, calm down." Alice started, while I sighed, "Fine. We can both pretend that he doesn't like you, but even IF he doesn't, which he totally does, then I will make him want you. Sit down, I'll have you ready with enough time to eat breakfast."

"NO. I wont. I want to go back to sleep, youre welcome to stay here, but I am going to bed." I said crawling back into bed.

"Bella, if you do this now, I wont give you a full make over this weekend like you promised I could." Damn Alice could bargien.

"FINE. But it will be a natural look, and it will not involve high heel shoes."

"Alright, sit down and we'll begin."

After Alice was done playing 'Barbie' with me, we grabbed granola bars, and headed out the door, to go to school. Alice drove since her car was already here. We arrived to school just in time for first hour.

Science past uneventfully, it was my most boring class. When the bell rang I met Alice and we headed to English—on time, I might add. We sat down in our seats, which were right next to eachother, when Edward came over.

"Looks like we made it to class on time today."

"I know it's amazing isn't it!!" Alice said and all three of us laughed.

The bell rang and Mrs. L began class by introducing Edward to everyone.

"Class, This is your new student teacher, Mr. Masen. I expect all of you to treat him with respect. So he can learn names, we'll go around the room and say your name."

The class went around and said their names, I noticed some were trying to sound very seductive when saying their names. Alice and I were laughing, and I noticed Edward trying to hide a laugh when they did.

"Alright class I'll put the assignment up on the over head, partner up for it, and if you have any questions, ask Mr. Masen, only if he cannot answer them do you ask me. Ok, get to work every one."

She put up some assignment that had to do with reading a bit on Shakespeare and writing an essay on it. Alice and I were of course partners, but unfortnatually, we were sitting right in front of our least favorite people in the world, who were also partners, Lauren Mallory and Jessica (fill in last name). They were both very loud, disruptive, and obsessed with Edward.

"God, Jessica, isn't Mr. Masen sooooo hott!?" Lauren would say.

"Yeah. He is. Do you think he has a girlfriend?" Jessica would respond.

"Probably, look at him. But if he didn't I bet he'd go for me don't you think?"

"Oh, defiantly."

"Can those two be any more annoying?" Alice whispered to be.

"Mr. Masen! You Who, over here" Lauren said waving her hand around trying to get Edwards attention.

"Yes, they can." I whispered back to Alice.

"Yes, ladies can I help you?" Edward asked Lauren and Jessica. Alice and I turned around to see what they were going to ask him.

Lauren, who was wearing a shirt with a plunging neckline, leaned over further on her desk, with her hands under her chin, her arms pressing her breast together, to make them look bigger. "I just have a question," Lauren asked trying to sound seductive and smirking, thinking Edward was enjoying the view. I however noticed that Edward's eyes never traveled down into that region. "What was Shakespeare thinking when he wrote Romeo and Juliet??"

"Well…then articles not really on Romeo and Juliet, Its just on Shakespeare as a whole. I think that you guys will be studying Romeo and Juliet later, then you can ask that question." Edward responded, and was walking away when Jessica asked,

"Oh, wait, Mr. Masen, do you have a girlfriend?" Alice and I couldn't hold our laughter any longer…was she serious?

"Um…yes. I do." I stopped laughing there. I didn't even know why but I was upset by this fact. Edward was older then me, out of my league, and was my teacher, and I was upset that he had a girlfriend. It was obvious I liked him more then I was admitting to myself.

The rest of the hour went about the same, different girls calling Edward over to ask stupid and pointless questions, and trying to make their assets more noticeable. I was very annoyed for that indeed. But Edward wouldn't show any interest in any of them.

When I went to piano class next hour, Edward seemed very exhausted. He had his head on the piano keys when I came in.

"What's wrong Edward, can't handle all the high school girls?" I asked laughing.

"That's exactly it. They wouldn't leave me alone! And you would think some of them were the stupidest girls ever, they were asking ridiculous questions about this and that." Edward sighed. I could tell he had had a very long day.

"Know what the sad part is? Most of those girls are very smart, and were just trying to get the attention of the great Edward Masen." I laughed again.

"Yeah, well acting stupid and trying to make their breast look big is not a way to make me notice them. I probably shouldn't have said the second part, and I apologize." Edward said, it looked like he was mentally hitting himself for saying that.

"It's ok. I agree it is pathetic."

We talked for a bit more, and then went on with my piano lessons.


	6. Chapter 6

**Edward's Chappie. Do read this, it is important.**

**Last time…**

**EPOV**

_I pulled into the driveway she pointed out as hers, and shut off my Volvo, getting out of the car when Bella did. I had every intention of being a gentleman and walking her to her door._

**EPOV**

I followed Bella to her door. God how I wish this was the end of a date.

"Thanks for giving me a ride, Edward. I really appreciate it." Bella said to me.

"No. problem. Alice and Jasper looked pretty cozy back there didn't they?" I said laughing

"Yeah, they did. I think they look cute together, is Jasper single?"

"Actually yes. Is Alice?" I asked. Jasper would kill me if I didn't find out for him. He really liked Alice, and had every intention of asking her out on a real date soon.

"Yep, although every guy in the school wants to go out with her." I thought for a minute. 'I am sure that all the guys at school are after her too, I feel bad for her boyfriend, having to protect her from all those guys.'

"I bet you're boyfriend has to ward guys off too."

"Boyfriend?" She laughed and shook her head. "I don't have a boyfriend" Well, that's a big shock to me!

"Bella is that you?" A gruff male voice called from inside.

"Yeah dad, I'll be right in" She turned to me, "I should go…thanks again. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow." I said smiling at the thought I'd see her again soon.

"Bye. Oh and Edward," she said.

"Yeah?" I said I could feel a smile emerging over my face.

"I love you Edward. I don't care about the rules of the school, or even the law, I love you and want to be with you forever. Will you be my boyfriend?" She asked me

"Of course! I love you too; even in this short time I have known you." I replied and then we embraced in a passionate kiss.

NOT! That's what I wish would have happened, what really happened was:

"Here's Alice's phone number, give it to Jasper will you?" She said pulling out a sheet of paper from her bag, and writing, what I assumed to be Alice's number on it, and handed it to me.

"Oh, sure" I said grabbing the scrap of paper. I couldn't help but be a bit disappointed. Even though I knew my fantasy was completely unrealistic and way to fast, part of my wished that she would be my girl friend.

I tuned to walk back to my car, and I heard the door shut behind me. I stepped into the driver's side of the car, noting Jasper had taken Bella's spot in the passenger seat.

"So, did you by any chance find out if Alice was single or not?" Jasper asked.

I laughed at his eagerness, and handed him the scrap of paper "Yes, she is. And here's her number. You do owe me you know right?" I said.

"Sweet, dude, I defiantly do own you, anything you want, anytime, let me know and I'll help you out man." Jasper said, and I laughed again.

I looked up to one of the windows at the front of the house and saw the blinds move, but I thought nothing of it and pulled out of my Bella's, er, I mean of Bella's driveway.

The drive home seemed extremely long after I had dropped Jasper off at his flat. By the time I finally mad it home, and crawled into bed, I was exhausted. I looked at the neon red numbers on the clock to my right. 1:07 they read. I set the alarm clock for 6:00 AM and went right to sleep, dreaming of nothing but Bella.

I was on early for class this time, which was lucky because if I wasn't I was sure Mrs. Lamsher would have my head. I think Alice and Bella had the same idea of getting to class early as me, because they walked into the classroom before any one else did.

"Looks like we made it to class on time today." I said to the Bella and Alice, walking over to them.

"I know its amazing isn't it!!" Alice said.

When the bell rang Mrs. Lamsher introduced me,

"Class, this is your new student teacher, Mr. Masen. I expect all of you to treat him with respect. So he can learn names, we'll go around the room and say your name."

She started with the first person in the first row—whose name was Tyler—and went around the entire room, everyone saying their names.

"Alright class I'll put the assignment up on the over head, partner up for it, and if you have any questions, ask Mr. Masen, only if he cannot answer them do you ask me. Ok, get to work every one."

Mrs. Lamsher put up the assignment that we had discussed earlier on the overhead, and went to work on her computer, not even bothering to explain the assignment to the class, "This is an AP English class, there will be little instruction, and mainly just help when someone asks for it." She had explained yesterday to me.

"God, Jessica, isn't Mr. Masen sooooo hott!?" I heard the girl, who's name I think was Lauren, or was it Jessica? I wasn't one hundred percent sure.

"Yeah. He is. Do you think he has a girlfriend?" Either Jessica or Lauren (whoever the other one wasn't) said.

I decided that I was done listening there, and went to help a student named Mike with something.

"Mr. Masen! You who, over here" Lauren/Jessica said waving her hand around—looking completely ridiculous—trying to get my attention.

"Yes, ladies can I help you?" I asked Lauren and Jessica, taking a peak down at their papers to see who was who.

Lauren leaned over further on her desk, with her hands under her chin, her arms pressing her breast together, to make them look bigger. "I just have a question," Lauren asked. I kept my eyes on her face, where they belonged, Lauren was trying so hard to get a reaction out of me, and I am assuming that she thinks I would go for someone like her, but in my opinion she just looked like a slut. "What was Shakespeare thinking when he wrote Romeo and Juliet??"

"Well…then articles not really on Romeo and Juliet, It's just on Shakespeare as a whole. I think that you guys will be studying Romeo and Juliet later, and then you can ask that question." I said, and was walking away when Jessica quickly called out,

"Oh, wait, Mr. Masen, do you have a girlfriend?" 'Is she serious??' I thought to my self discussed. I did notice Bella and Alice bust out laughing at the question.

"Um…yes. I do." I lied. There was no way I would tell her the truth, she would just be chasing me all year long, and I would kill my self if I had to endure every day with Lauren and Jessica trying to get me to like them. I did however notice that Bella stopped laughing when I said that.

I rushed off to the music room as soon as the hour was over. I sat down at my only form of sanctuary, the piano, to tired to play. I spent the rest of last hour running around to the different girls in the classroom—who were asking stupid questions just to get me over there—and then were trying to show off their breast, or butts, it was highly annoying

"What's wrong Edward, can't handle all the high school girls?" Bella laughed from behind me. She and Alice had done quite a bit of laughing during English while all their classmates were trying to seduce me.

"That's exactly it. They wouldn't leave me alone! And you would think some of them were the stupidest girls ever, they were asking ridiculous questions about this and that." I sighed frustrated.

"Know what the sad part is? Most of those girls are very smart, and were just trying to get the attention of the great Edward Masen." She laughed again. This was not funny, this was horrible, and I don't know why I didn't just quite and go to a different school, a blind school maybe. But I did know why, and it was two words, Bella Swan.

"Yeah, well acting stupid and trying to make their breast look big is not a way to make me notice them." Shit I probably shouldn't have said that to a student, so I added "I probably shouldn't have said the second part, and I apologize."

"It's ok. I agree it is pathetic."

We talked for a bit more, and then went on with my piano lessons.

After the bell had rung and Bella left class I stood out side the music room next to the band teacher, whose name I had learned was Susan Berg-Williams. She was saying something of non-importance about her band, and how I should come to one of the concerts; I could even help if I wanted to, when I saw Bella walking down the hallway. Mike—from English earlier today—came up next to her. They were just in hearing distance.

"Hey Bella" Mike said slipping an arm around her waist. She grabbed his hand and unwrapped herself from his grip and put his arm to his side. 'That's my Bella' I thought.

"Hello Mike" Bella said sounding a bit annoyed.

"So…" Mike began, I could tell he was about to hit on her, or ask her out. "You're looking fine today. Maybe you want to go to a movie after school today. It's Friday so we can have dinner too, free bread sticks at 'La Bella Italia'" or both, I thought, gritting my teeth waiting for her answer.

"Mike, I told you already no, I am not going to change my answer"

"Do you not like me? Or have you got your eye on someone else?" Mike asked clearly not accepting the fact that Bella did not want to date him.

"Both," Bella said, making my stomach ach, she liked someone else. Any chance that was possibly there was gone, she didn't like me at all. 'Of coarse she didn't, I am her teacher' I reminded my self for what seemed the hundredth time. "Listen, Mike I really have to get to class," She said dodging him, and turning into a class room.

I sighed. At least she didn't like Mike, even if it wasn't me, anyone was better then him. I had heard him talking in class today "She has such a nice ass doesn't she?" He asked Tyler, who nodded "I bet she would go out with me if I asked her again, and then maybe I can get some action tonight. If there's one girl I want to nail before schools over, it's defiantly her." Mike had said. I wanted to rip his head off then and there, but I thought that maybe that wouldn't be a great way to start my fist official day of student teaching. Still, if I ever caught him talking like that about Bella again, I would make him feel sorry. That is no way to treat any woman, let alone Bella.

**So…how was it? Let me know in a review.**

**Speaking of reviews I am soo happy with you all…even ask my Beta, when I found out I had 100 reviews I was literally bouncing up and down—I seriously felt like Alice for a second—but thanks to you all!! I love you!! But DO keep it up!! **

**Thanks to all you anonymous reviewers!**

**Also I wanted to thank my Beta…and my ASFAAWBFFE (Absolutely Super Fantastic And Amazingly Weird Best Friend For Eternity) for doing a great job Beta-ing it!! LOVE YOU!!**

**Review!**

**Beta Note: I don't know if I'm supposed to do this but im going to any way. Tis true. She was like bouncing all over the place. And it wasn't even for a few minutes. It was like…the rest of the afternoon. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Links to some clothes in my profile…also, for all you Jasper and Alice lovers, here's a chappie for you.**

_**Last time…**_

_**EPOV**_

_I wanted to rip his head off then and there, but I thought that maybe that wouldn't be a great way to start my fist official day of student teaching. Still if I ever caught him talking like that about Bella again, I would make him feel sorry. That is no way to treat any woman, let alone Bella._

**APOV**

I was now nervously sitting on my couch waiting for Jasper to pick me up. He had called last night and asked me out to a fancy French restaurant, where, he said, I should dress formally.

I had picked out a very cute, and formal, light blue dress. It was about knee length, with a sheer white material in ruffles over the blue dress. My dress had a sweet heart shaped neckline with an embellished bust. It took much debate, but Bella and I finally decided that it was the best dress for the occasion. Bella really was no help to my hair and makeup but she sat on my bed, kindly reassuring me when I needed it.

When the doorbell rang, I grabbed my white clutch and raced to the door, determined to beat my dad there. My dad was famous for running off all my past boyfriends. He had a set of rules, Rules to Date My Daughter—the first one being: If you pull into my drive way and honk, you better be dropping something off, because you sure aren't picking anything up. The second one is: I'm sure you've been told that in today's world, sex without utilizing a "barrier method" of some kind can kill you. Let me elaborate: when it comes to sex, I am the barrier, and I will kill you, and so on—it was all very embarrassing. Especially if the guy is an older guy, like Jasper is.

Unfortunately, I wasn't fast enough, when I reached my front door, Jasper was standing there—looking stunning in a white button down shirt and a black suit jacket—with flowers in one hand, and a piece of paper in the other had, not just any piece of paper, but The Rules.

I sighed and stepped forward and gave Jasper a hug, and gave my dad a warning look.

"Gipser, read them over, sign them, and then we can talk" My dad said.

"Dad its _Jasper_," I said, he always did that, mispronounced their names. I turned to Jasper "You don't have to sign them, let's just go." I said taking the paper and pushing him towards the door.

"Alice. Why don't you go get a jacket, so I speak to Gipser here?" My dad said nodding his head towards the stairs.

"Dad, please." I hissed under my breath "Be nice to him." I quickly went up the stairs and grabbed my jacket, but I couldn't find it, so I had to search a bit. 'Oh great' I thought 'Dad's going to scare Jasper off. I really liked him too'.

It took a while but I finally found it, in my dad's room, hanging on the door knob to his bathroom, with a note pinned to it.

The note read:

_Alice, sweetie I know that you're not stupid, and you know that I hid you're jacket so I could have a minute alone with buck. Don't be angry, just know that I love you, and want only the best for you._

_Love,_

_Dad_

I sighed, I loved my dad, and I truly did, but honestly! If he wanted to talk to Jasper, then he can invite him over for coffee and doughnuts sometime, but this was _my_ date with Jasper.

I went downstairs, to see my dad and Jasper shaking hands. Good, he's playing nice, and he likes Jasper, that will score me a later curfew. That was a deal I had made with my dad when I was in tenth grade, if he liked my date, then I could stay out to one, if he didn't then I needed to be inside at eleven thirty.

"Jasper, make sure my baby girl's home by one. No later got it Alice" He said giving me a knowing look, I always tried to stretch out my curfews as late as possible.

"Thanks dad" I said, running down the rest of the stairs, and pecking him on the check, and looping my arm through Jasper's. He towered over me, as he was 6'3", and I was only 4'10". But as we left I caught our reflection in a mirror, and smiled. We did look cute together.

We walked out to his car, which he opened my door for me, and then walked around to the driver's side, and pulled out of my drive way.

"So how embarrassing was my dad tonight?" I asked, thinking in horror of the stories he could had told him in my absence.

Jasper chuckled "He wasn't too bad Alice," He said, taking one hand off the steering wheel and intertwined our fingers, holding my hand in between us. "He was actually pretty nice, once he got my name down." He laughed again.

I glanced at the clock on the dashboard. It was Seven thirty, which meant we had five and a half hours together. I smiled at this thought.

The drive to**La Tache** therestaurant where Jasper was taking me, was actually a long drive, but it was over so quickly. Jasper and I made easy conversation the entire way. That's what I like about Jasper, not only was he amazingly gorgeous, but he had a great personality and was so easy to talk with.

We pulled up to the restaurant, and the valet took Jasper's keys, as we got out of the car. When we walked into the restaurant Jasper slipped his arm around my waist. A smile emerged from my lips.

We had a fancy four course meal, ending with the most delicious dessert I had ever tasted. Jasper and I sat next to each other; his hand was on my knee, or holding my hand the entire dinner. I loved how touchy-feely he was. Even after the plates were cleared, we stayed there talking, getting to know every aspect of each other's life.

**JPOV (Starting from beginning of Chappie)**

I was nervous excited for my date with Alice, I had planned a perfect evening. And I hope that I wouldn't mess this one up. I really liked Alice, or what I knew of her so far.

When I rang the doorbell, a middle aged man, in a police uniform answered the door.

"Hello sir, you must be Mr. Brandon" I said offering a hand.

"Hi, you're Gipser?" He asked shaking my hand.

"Jasper" I said politely.

"Come in, Alice will be right here." He said opening the door wider for me to come in.

"Thank you." I was trying to be as polite as possible; Alice had warned me he was tough on her dates.

"Well, I better start now. Here are the rules to dating my daughter," He said handing me a sheet of paper "if you plan on taking her out tonight, Gipser read those, and sign them, then we can talk." I glanced down at the list quickly, the fourth rule read: You do not touch my daughter in front of me. You may glance at her, so long as you do not peer at anything below her neck. If you cannot keep your eyes or hands off of my daughter's body, I will remove them.

Alice came in just then. "Dad its _Jasper_," She said, clearly annoyed. She then turned to me "You don't have to sign them, let's just go." She said grabbing the paper and planting her hands on my chest and gently pushing me towards the door.

"Alice. Why don't you go get a jacket, so I speak to Gipser here?" Mr. Brandon said.

Alice said something to him I couldn't understand, and then went upstairs to find her jacket.

Mr. Brandon handed me the list again I read all the rules:

**Rule One:**  
If you pull into my driveway and honk, you'd better be delivering a package, because you're sure not picking anything up.

**Rule Two:** I'm sure you've been told that in today's world, sex without utilizing a "barrier method" of some kind can kill you. Let me elaborate: when it comes to sex, I am the barrier, and I will kill you.

**Rule Three:**  
I am aware that it is considered fashionable for boys of your age to wear their trousers so loosely that they appear to be falling off their hips. Please don't take this as an insult, but you and all of your friends are complete idiots. Still, I want to be fair and open minded about this issue, so I propose his compromise: You may come to the door with your underwear showing and your pants ten sizes too big, and I will not object. However, in order to ensure that your clothes do not, in fact, come off during the course of your date with my daughter, I will take my electric nail gun and fasten your trousers securely in place to your waist.

**Rule Four: **You do not touch my daughter in front of me. You may glance at her, so long as you do not peer at anything below her neck. If you cannot keep your eyes or hands off of my daughter's body, I will remove them.

**Rule Five:**  
In order for us to get to know each other, you may think we should talk about sports, politics, and other issues of the day. Please do not do this. The only information I require from you is an indication of when you expect to have my daughter safely back at my house, and the only word I need from you on his subject is "early."

**Rule Six: **  
I have no doubt you are a popular fellow, with many opportunities to date other girls. This is fine with me as long as it is okay with my daughter. Otherwise, once you have gone out with my little girl, you will continue to date no one but her until she is finished with you. If you make her cry, I will make you cry.

**Rule Seven:**  
As you stand in my front hallway, waiting for my daughter to appear, and more than an hour goes by, do not sigh and fidget. If you want to be on time for the movie, you should not be dating. My daughter is putting on her makeup, a process that can take longer than painting the Golden Gate Bridge. Instead of just standing there, why don't you do something useful, like changing the oil in my car?

**Rule Eight: **  
The following places are not appropriate for a date with my daughter: Places where there are beds, sofas, or anything softer than a wooden stool. Places where there are no parents, policemen, or nuns within eyesight. Places where there is darkness. Places where there is dancing, holding hands, or happiness. Places where the ambient temperature is warm enough to induce my Daughter to wear shorts, tank tops, midriff T-shirts, or anything other than overalls, a sweater, and a goose down parka zipped up to her throat. Movies with a strong romantic or sexual theme are to be avoided. Movies, which feature chainsaws, are okay. Hockey games are okay. Old folk's homes are better.

**Rule Nine: **  
Do not lie to me. I may appear to be a pot-bellied, balding, middle-aged, dim-witted has-been. But on issues relating to my daughter, I am the all-knowing, merciless god of your universe. If I ask you where you are going and with whom, you have one chance to tell me the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth. I have a shotgun, a shovel, and five acres behind the house. Do not trifle with me.

**Rule Ten:**  
Be afraid. Be very afraid. It takes very little for me to mistake the sound of your car in the driveway for a chopper coming in over a rice paddy outside of Hanoi. When my Agent Orange starts acting up, the voices in my head frequently tell me to clean the guns as I wait for you to bring my daughter home. As soon as you pull into the driveway you should exit your car with both hands in plain sight. Speak the perimeter password, announce in a clear voice that you have brought my daughter home safely and early, then return to your car - there is no need for you to come inside. The camouflaged face at the window is mine.

I saw that all of them were decent, and that I had planned to break any of them anyways, so I signed them.

Mr. Brandon took the sheet back and said "How old are you son?"

"I just turned twenty last month sir" I said, hoping my being two years older wouldn't stop us from going out.

"Do you live in Forks?"

"No, I live just outside of Forks, not to far away."

"Do you go to church regularly?"

"I go when I visit my parents, and on some Sunday mornings."

"So you're in college then?" He asked.

"Yes, I am taking classes at Argosy University, I am majoring in computers."

The questions went on like this for a little bit, and my answers always seemed to please him.

"Well Jasper it seems like you're a good guy, but let me lay out the rules. You will not touch my daughter inappropriately, holding her hand is fine, you will not take her home to your place, and you will not take her to a party where there will be drugs or alcohol." He said sternly. "Agreed?"

"Yes, sir, I had not intention of doing any of those things." I said.

After that he seemed more at ease, and we talked about his work at the station, and how he worked with Charlie, who was Bella's father. Alice finally made her way down the stairs, when Mr. Brandon said. "Jasper, make sure my baby girl's home by one. No later got it Alice" He said.

"Thanks dad" Alice said, running down the rest of the stairs, and pecking him on the check, and looping her arm through mine. I was a lot taller than her. But she was adorable, 'I really really like this one' I thought to myself.

The rest of our date seemed to fly by, we were both finished with out dinners, and Alice and I were sitting in a booth next to each other talking, I was holding her small, gentle hands.

"Do you want to go see a movie?" I asked Alice. There was a new one out I kind of wanted to go see, and if she was up for it, I thought it would be fun.

"Sure, there's this new one out, Cloverfield. We could see that one." She said.

"Yeah, I have been looking at that one all week, lets head out of here." I said.

We bought tickets and made our way into a dark theater. The previews were already playing, but we hadn't missed any of the movie. We easily found seat, as the theater was not very crowded.

It was a horror movie, and at all the scary parts Alice would close her eyes, and lean her head against my chest. I had one arm around her, the other hand holding her hand, throughout the entire movie.

Eventually Alice gave up watching the movie and just hid her face in my chest the whole second half of the movie, falling asleep.

When the movie was over I gently shook her awake.

"Mmm, is the movie over?" Alice asked stretching her arms out over her head.

"Yes, you ready to go home or do you want to do something else?" I asked her, looking at my watch, it was eleven fifty-nine.

"Let's do something else…what time is it?"

"Midnight. Do you have any specific place you want to go or can I choose?" I asked her a smile on my face.

"You can choose. I have no idea what to do at twelve o'clock at night." She said Smiling back at me.

We drove back towards Forks, because when I went to pick Alice up, I noticed a little park by the high school. I thought it would be fun to go there late at night.

**APOV**

"Jasper, where are you taking me?" I asked now fully awake and curious.

"You'll find out." He said giving me that I-Know-Something-You-Don't-Know smile, and I just pouted.

We rounded the corner past my high school and then it caught my attention. The park was all light up with white Christmas lights, and the gazebo off to the right of the play ground was light up too, with a big bouquet of Flowers in the middle. My breath caught, it was beautiful.

"Jasper, did you do all this?" I asked, knowing the park was never lit up at night.

"Well, it was my idea, but while we were at dinner I called Edward to come do this for me, now I double owe him." Jasper laughed.

I couldn't contain my excitement, I turned to face Jasper, and I stood up on my tip toes and lifted my chin up to his face. He in return bent his head down, meeting my lips with his. It was such a perfect kiss, a little more then a peck, but it wasn't a 'hot and heavy' make out session. I felt like I never had before in my entire life, 'this is defiantly the best kiss I have EVER had' I thought.

We spent the rest of the time playing on different pieces of the play ground. When finally we had exhausted out selves from the little kid stuff, we sat down on a park bench and just cuddled. It was so sweet. I am seriously falling for Jasper, fast!

Jasper looked down at his watch, "Alice, its twelve forty-five, we should go, I don't want your dad angry with either of us, I would like to take you out again."

I groaned but agreed. "Yes, I would like to go out with you again too, let's go" I said, as he grabbed my hand and lead me towards the car door.

We pulled into my drive way at twelve fifty-four, just enough time to walk me to the door.

We got out and made our way to my front door, where he started talking "Alice, I like you a lot, and I had a lot of fun tonight, I hope you did too. Alice, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked with a hopeful smile on his face.

I answered by stretching my arms up to clasp around his neck and kissed his lips. "Yes, Jasper I will. I like you a lot to, and this has been the best date of my life." I said kissing him one more time.

We said goodbye, and that he would call me soon, and I walked in the door, to see my father in the living room watching some hospital drama re-run, I could tell he was dozing, so I went in and gave him a kiss good night, and told him to go to bed.

As soon as I was dressed in my Pajamas I crawled into bed, placing my phone on the night stand. Not even two minutes later, it vibrated once; I flipped it open to see a text message from Jasper. I smiled.

_Good night Alice, sleep tight. Have an amazing night._

_-J_

I quickly text-ed him back.

_Good night to you too Jasper, I will have an amazing night, dreaming about you___

_-A_

I fell asleep that night with a smile on my face.

**So what did you think? Do you guys like to have Alice and Jasper's POV every once and a while? I think that this date was cute…officially making me like Jasper too…but I still love EDWARD!! **

**So I know that you all are waiting for Edward, Bella action to take place, but I want to build their relationship as friends first, so I hope this chappie gave you a good dose of fluff!! **

**Review!! **

**P.S. Oh and I did Alice and Jasper's POV both, so I didn't have to write two chappies. ******

**Beta note: And no laughing about the rules….my dad actually does do that! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my dear readers!! I just wanted to warn you…there is a bit of a surprise in this chappie, but I think it will make you want to read more!! (Or at least I hope so :D)**

**Please Review!! **

_Last time…_

_**APOV**_

_I quickly text-ed him back._

_Good night to you too Jasper, I will have an amazing night, dreaming about you___

_-A_

_I fell asleep that night with a smile on my face._

**BPOV**

It was now Sunday morning, and I had agreed to make breakfast for one of Charlie's friends and his son. I had never met them before, so Charlie asked that I dress nicely. When I asked him to describe 'nicely' he just shrugged. So I decided that 'nicely' meant a nice shirt and jeans, it was after all, Sunday.

I was busy scrambling the eggs, and laying out the bacon on the frying pan, when the phone rang. I of course knew who it was. You didn't need to be psychic to know that it was Alice. She always called me after her dates—good or bad—to give me a play by play of the evening before.

"Hi Alice." I said picking up the phone.

"Bella, he was perfect!" Alice said in a day dreamy like voice.

"Tell me about it," I said prompting her.

"Oh, Bella, he was so sweet, he came to the door with a bouquet of roses, and then he didn't complain or get embarrassed by my dad's rules. I am sure my dad asked him every personal question in the book, but he didn't care! Bella isn't that great…" She continued on about her evening, and how perfect it was. All I had to do was the appropriate 'mhmms' and 'uhhuhs'. By the time she was to the part where she and Jasper had their fist kiss by the park, I had breakfast done, and it was sitting out on the table, waiting for our guests to arrive.

"Alice, I am sorry I have to cut you off for a sec, do you want to come over for breakfast? Charlie's having a guest, and I think it would be ok if you came, you can tell me the rest of the story in person." I said, picking something off my green shirt.

"Oo! Yeah, I will be right over!" Alice said hanging up the phone. When she said she'd be right over I knew it would be fast, even though her dad was a police officer, and worked with Charlie, she still didn't abide by the speed limit.

A few minutes later the doorbell rang and Alice was waiting outside my door, in a cute deep purple tunic and black lacy leggings.

"You look cute." I said as she came in the door.

"Thanks, so do you. I like that green on you" She said motioning to my shirt.

"The Black family will be here soon, so is the rest of you're story long?" I asked her.

"No, so after he walked me to the door, he asked me to be his girlfriend." Alice said.

"And?" I asked.

"And…I said yes!" Alice squealed. And I laughed…Alice would get so excited over anything.

"Good!! You guys look like you were meant to be, you look so cute together!" I said!

Right then the door bell rang.

"Bella will you get that? I'll be right down." Charlie called from upstairs.

"Yeah," I said, then turned to the door and opened it. "Hello, come in" I said smiling brightly at who I assumed to be Mr. Black and his son, Jacob I think his name was.

"Hello, Bella, you probably don't remember me, but I'm Billy Black, I knew you when you were just a baby. This is my son Jacob." He said as his son—who was very tall, and…pretty hott too—rolled him in, and through the door.

"Hey Bella its nice to meet you." Jacob said, smiling widely.

"Hi. Oh, Billy, Jacob, this is my best friend Alice." I said gesturing to Alice.

Alice smiled and extended her hand, she was so excited about her date, and she decided that Billy and Jacob needed to know about it. They just laughed kindly at her excitement.

"Charlie, there you are." Billy said as Charlie came down the stairs, dressed, and hair—what little he had left—combed.

"Hey Billy, Jacob. How are you guys?" My dad greeted.

"We've been doing well, haven't we Jacob?" Billy said.

"Yup." Jacob said, smiling. His white teeth stood out against his russet skin.

"Good, lets go eat some breakfast." Charlie said gesturing to the table in the next room.

We all followed Charlie, and ate our food, making simple conversation at the table. Jacob seemed like a nice guy, he had all of us laughing.

When breakfast was over I grabbed all the plates off the table, and Alice excused her self, saying her father needed her at home soon, 'how convenient Alice' I thought laughing to my self. Jacob kindly offered to help me with the dishes.

"Thanks Jake, I appreciate you offering to help…Alice has a tendency to ditch me when it comes to cleaning up." I said.

"No problem, I really don't mind. So, tell me about your self?" Jacob said grabbing a dish I handed him and dried it with a dish rag.

"What do you want to know?" I asked not quite sure where he was going with this.

"Well, who are you? What do you like to do?" he said

"Um, I don't really know." I said my face flushing. No body ever asks me those questions. Ask me a question about Math, or English, or some book, and I can give you a very detailed answer, but about myself?

"OK" He laughed, "I'll start then, my name is Jacob Black, I am a junior at La Push high school. I like to work on cars, motor bikes and stuff, I have my own little garage slash work area, its pretty sweet, Um…oh, yeah my mother died when I was three, and I was raised by my father. And yea, that's the basics, your turn." He looked at me expectantly.

"Um, hmm…Well, my name is Isabella Swan, but I will personally murder you if you call me Isabella, I like Bella better, I am a senior at Forks high school. I love to read, and I'm taking piano lessons, at school this year" _From a super hot piano teacher_, I thought, but didn't add. "My best friend is Alice, who you met, and she drags me shopping a lot, which it highly BORING! And she loves to play makeover with me" I sighed.

"Aww does Bella not like to get made over?" Jacob asked in a fake sympathetic voice.

I sighed again and rolled my eyes "You have NO idea"

We continued this friendly banter, and silly jokes, even though it wasn't in depth conversation, it was a lot of fun being with Jacob, he had a way of making me laugh over any thing he did. Needless to say Jacob and I had a great time together, going upstairs to hang out in my room, once the dishes were done, leaving Charlie and Billy to watch their game.

"I hate football" I said as I sank into my bed, I upper body leaning against the head board. Jacob mimicked me, and sat down on my bed too.

"Why? What's to hate about football?" Jake asked me.

"First off, I don't understand the game at all! And second of all, it all high school boys ever talk about, and Charlie too." I huffed, thinking about how much time Charlie spent on the TV, he even had guest over—such as Billy—to watch a game.

"Ok, well, then I promise to never talk about football when you're around." He swore, "Scouts honor" He put up three fingers and held his pinky finger down with his thumb, doing the 'scouts honor' sign.

"Thanks…" I laughed.

"No problem," He said showing his pearly whites—which were in fact pearly white.

We sat on my bed and talked some more, until we finally came around to a serious topic, one I wasn't quite comfortable talking about usually, but for some reason, I felt like I could trust Jacob.

"So, where's your mom? I haven't heard you mention her at all." He said looking me straight in the eye.

"Well, that's because I usually don't talk about her…" I said, but he cut me off,

"You can tell me about her." He said.

"Well, she and I were best friends, like literally—this was before I met Alice—but then she got sick of this town, and sick of my father, with a few bad words, she left…just left, I haven't heard from her in seven years," I said, I could feel the tears brimming.

"Wow, I am sorry, I know how you feel though, well sorta, I mean I never knew my mom, but I always wished I had one."

"I miss her a lot, I wish she would at least talk to me, call me, e-mail me, something," I sighed. I knew I looked, and sounded very vulnerable at this moment, something I was not used to, I never thought, let alone talked about my mom. It always hurt so much, because she left when I was eleven. Right when I needed her most, at my gawky, pre-teen age, where I got my period, and of coarse Charlie was as freaked out as I was. Only Alice—well I guess Jake now too—knew about my mother, and how it hurt me, but still I never talked about it, Alice understood that.

"Oh, Bella," Jake said in an understanding voice. And then next thing I knew, his lips were crashing into mine. They were so warm, but rough on mine. Even though, Edward's name flashed through my mind, I did enjoy the kiss, so I allowed him to deepen it. His lips quickly parting mine, and his tough darting in, I could easily say that this was the most zealous kiss I have ever received, not having many past boyfriends.

It ended all to soon, and I realized that I had enjoyed the kiss—much to my surprise.

I didn't know what to say, so I let him speak first.

"Did that make you feel better?" He asked, his smile reaching his eyes.

I smiled back, because it had indeed, "Yes, it sure did"

We laid back down on my bed, and he wrapped his arm around my body, extruding heat on me, like a warm blanket. Jacob and I sat there talking and laughing, like we had been doing all day.

About an hour later, Charlie came up and told Jake that Billy was ready to leave. Charlie left my room with a smile on his face, obviously happy to the sight of Jake and me. This put a huge light bulb over my head. It was so uncharacteristic of Charlie to invite someone over early in the morning for breakfast—game or no game—and then to make a big deal about me looking nice, when it was just some old friends coming over, Charlie and Billy were trying to get Jake and I together. I didn't mind that, Jake was tall, dark and handsome, his deep brown eyes so full of life, and his shaggy black hair accented his tan skin.

"So…" Jake said, now standing at my door, probably wondering what I would consider, was going on between us. "What does this mean? Will you be my girlfriend?" He said bluntly.

Although Edward was my ideal choice—but it was clear that that would never work out, I mean seriously, he is my amazingly gorgeous teacher, who I reminded my self did have a girlfriend, and was way out of my league—but Jake was defiantly second on my list. And even though it was probably awful to say yes, when I was in the process of falling for Edward, I still felt a connection between Jake and I, and he was funny, and defiantly easy on the eyes, so I said. "Yes, Jake I will." And I smiled as his lips met mine, once more.

"I'll see you later then, Girlfriend" He called as he left my room.

I immediately picked up the phone and dialed Alice's number.

"Hello" Mr. Brandon answered.

"Hey, Lewis" I greeted Alice's dad. "Is Alice there?"

"Yep, I'll get her for you Bella," He spoke into the phone.

"Thanks." I said as he called for Alice.

A few moments had passed when Alice finally picked up the phone. "Hewhoa?" Alice said her mouth probably full of food.

"Hey Alice this is Bella, I've gotta tell you something." I said, excited.

"Wha?" Her mouth sill full.

"Swallow your food, would ya?" then I heard her gulp, and then say.

"Sorry, you interrupted my lunch. Ok, so what do you want to tell me?"

"So, you know Jacob right?" I asked her, and there was silence. "Alice?"

"What?"

"Did you hear me?"

"Yes, I nodded…oh, sorry, you didn't see that" She laughed "sorry go ahead, Jacob."

"Ok, so…" and I launched off into the story of how we washed dishes together, and then we went upstairs and talked, and how he asked about my mom, and then how he kissed me "his lips were so warm, a little rough though. But it was great, and he asked me to be his girlfriend, and I said yes of course!" I said excitedly into the phone.

"That's great Bella." Alice said, not entirely as excited as I was, which surprised me—she was usually more excited about things like this then I was.

"Geez, Alice, don't sound too excited." I said sarcastically.

"Well, I am excited for you…but…what about Edward?" She asked.

"What _about _Edward?" I asked not sure where she was going with this, ok actually I did, but still.

"Well, I thought you liked him." She said.

"I did…I do, but honestly Alice, do you ever think any thing would ever come of it? I mean he is A. my teacher, B. older, C. WAY out of my league, and D. he has a girlfriend. Did you forget any of those things?" I asked her

"You forget, he's my boyfriend's best friend."

"What's that got to do with anything?" I asked honestly curious.

"Well, you would have a higher chance of seeing Edward more, which translates to a higher chance of Edward falling madly in love with you." I see Alice had my future all planed out.

"Alice, it doesn't matter, its illegal and he has a girlfriend. End of story. Can't you just be happy for me and Jake?" I asked.

She sighed, which I am sure she made sure I heard, "Yes, I am, what ever makes you happy, makes me happy." She alleged.

"Thanks, Alice." And then for some reason I felt guilty for making Alice be happy for me. Call me crazy, but Alice did have a way of doing that to me, so I said, "Hey do you want to go shopping tomorrow?" I knew I was going to regret it, but I asked any ways.

"YES!" Alice squealed.

"Just be nice to me ok Alice." I said halfheartedly

"Of course, am I ever not nice?" She asked in her perky-excited-I get-to-play-dress-up-with-Bella voice.

"N—" I started to say, but was cut off.

"That was a rhetorical question." She laughed. Then we said out goodbyes and hung up.

I sighed, and picked up my old battered copy of Wuthering Heights, and sat down to read, and prepare my self for a day shopping with Alice. 'Why am I friends with her again?' I thought, as I engrossed my self in my favorite book.

**I know you all hate me right now!! I do too, trust me, but I thought it was important, and actually it wasn't planned, and then I was writing, and I was like "Hmm, there needs to be more conflict" so I brought Jake into it!! I am sooo sorry! **

**Can anyone guess where I got Alice's dads name? Think Alice in Wonderland, and if you guess it right, I you and give you kudos!! **

**REVIEW!!**

**Beta Note: I deem it okay to hate her right now, because I do!! But, I also know where its leading so, if you guys want to too you should totally review!! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Next chappie, Edwards POV. **

**Disclaimer: phone rings "Hello" I say picking up the phone "Are you IStarEdward1221" Asks Stephenie Meyer. "Yes." I answer "You STOLE my story idea!!" She says in a whiny voice. "No I didn't, I clearly stated that it's not mine!!" I say back. "Oh, ok then" She says, then hangs up the phone. -Its not mine ya'll.- **

**Last time:**

**BOV**

_I sighed, and picked up my old battered copy of Wuthering Heights, and sat down to read, and prepare my self for a day shopping with Alice. 'Why am I friends with her again?' I thought, as I engrossed my self in my favorite book._

**EPOV**

"Edward, I really like this one, I think she's a keeper." Jasper and I had been talking for about an hour about his date last night, which was very unusual for Jasper. Usually it was, he would go out with a girl, and if he liked her, she would stay the night, and if he really liked her, they would go out a few more times, and if he really, really liked her, then a couple weeks later he would ask her to be his girlfriend. But he had asked Alice to be his girlfriend last night, and he didn't even sleep with her. Ok, so I guess that makes Jasper sound like a man whore, but really he isn't, just usually he's more physical with his relationships.

I shouldered the phone so I could continue making dinner for myself, stirring the sauce with my free hands.

"Jasper, why don't you just come over? I feel like a girl, talking on the phone about this."

"No, I have to go any ways, Rose wants me to go see the ultra sound of her new baby, because apparently Emmett is busy or something" Jasper sighed.

"Yea, Emmett has football practice; they have a game on Monday you know." Emmett played on a men's football team around here, and he enjoyed his practices right now, with Rose as moody as she is.

"I know, but still it's not my baby, I shouldn't have to be the one to go with her."

I laughed. "I'll see you later man." I said as I hung up the phone.

I quickly finished making and eating my spaghetti, and was in the process of doing the dishes, when my door bell rang. I dried my hands on a towel near by, and went to get the door.

When I opened the door, I was really surprised to see who was there. "Tanya?"

"Hey, Eddy," she said in seductive voice 'Oh, god' I thought, she is the last person I wanted to see.

"Hello, Tanya. W-what are you doing here?" I asked perplexed, we had broken up a few months ago.

"I missed you, so I thought I would drop by." Tanya said weaseling her way through the door.

"Tanya, I'm kind of busy." I said hoping she would take the hint.

"You know Eddy; we could still get back together. I am going to Paris tomorrow, and I need someone to go with me, it would be fun. No work. Just you and me." She said, obviously not taking the hint.

"I don't think so. I told you when we broke up that it was for real, I don't want to be with you." I said bluntly, with Tanya, you couldn't be nice, you had to be blunt.

"Oh, Edward you say that like you are with someone else." She said, running a hand though my messy hair. "Are you?"

I hesitated, I wasn't sure weather or not I should lie, just to get her to leave.

"Is that a no then?" she asked taking a step closer, placing her hands flat against my chest. Her lips just inches away.

I pulled back. "I am, we have been together for a few days now." I said. She narrowed her eyes at me, with a frown present on her face.

"Who is she? Do I know her?" she asked, taking another step towards me.

"I don't think you do, her name is Bella." 'I wish it weren't a lie' I thought as I lied to my ex girlfriend.

"How old is she? She younger then me, that's it isn't it?" Tanya always thought she was too old; she was twenty six, five years older then me.

"Tanya, were not going to have this discussion. You better just go; I don't want to be late for Paris." I said, as I held the door open to her.

Tanya huffed, and then turned to leave, looked over her shoulder on the way out and said "Edward, we had such a good time together, and I'm good, and you know that, you'll miss me once this wanna-be can't please you the way I can. But it's your loss, maybe in Paris I'll find some gorgeous French guy." She ripped her car door open and tore out of my drive way.

I shook my head back and forth, as I closed the door, she was so dramatic.

I went back to washing my dishes, and then scanned the book shelf for a good book to read. When I couldn't decide I closed my eyes and grabbed a random book. When I opened my eyes, I saw that I had grabbed Wuthering Height. I scrunched my nose up in disgust. I don't know why I kept this book on my main shelf in the first place. Wuthering Heights was a classic, yes, but an awful one at that. But I didn't want to cheat at the little game I had made up, so I opened to the spot where I had last left off reading, and sat down in my favorite chair.

I woke up to a startle, from my phone ringing, with my book in my lap. I had fallen asleep reading.

I looked around for the phone, hoping that I wouldn't have to get up out of my chair to answer it. Luckily it was sitting on the end table next to my E Z boy.

"Hello," I answered in my groggy voice.

"Edward? Did I wake you up?" Jaspers asked on the other end of the phone.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Do you want to go to the mall tomorrow with me?" He asked.

"God, Jasper what did Alice do to you? Turn you into a girl? First gushing over the phone, and then asking me to go to the mall with you." I teased.

"Shut up Edward. Alice wanted to go, and she told me you should come. And I am not a girl." He said.

"Yeah, sure, I go, do you want to meet there or, should I pick you guys up?" I asked.

"Hold on." Jasper said, and then I heard a click, like he was switching between lines on his phone. A minute passed before Jasper returned "You should meet us there."

"Okay, sounds good. Oh how did Rose's ultra sound go?" I asked curious.

"God, I do not want to talk about it" Jasper said. I imagine it didn't go so well. I could see Rose screaming at Jasper because he wasn't a good enough 'ultra-sound-buddy' as Rosalie called who ever went with her. "We'll see you at the mall tomorrow at noon, Alice says don't be late, or else." Jasper laughed.

"Ok, see you later." I said and then put the phone back in its cradle.

I stood up, stretching as I did, and put Wuthering Heights back in its place on my book shelf.

I then walked over to my wall of CD's to look for the perfect one to put me back to sleep tonight. Although it was only nine thirty PM, I was extremely tired, and if what Bella had told me was accurate, Alice did not think of shopping as a leisurely activity.

I decided on a Chopin CD, and then made my way upstairs, to go to bed.

The next morning I woke up with enough time to shower, shave, and put on my favorite green sweater. I didn't have enough time for breakfast though; so on the way to the Seattle mall I stopped at a McDonald's on the way to get a breakfast meal.

When I pulled into a parking space at the Seattle mall, I was finished with my Egg McMuffin. I got out of my Volvo, and walked into the mall, looking for Jasper and Alice. But who I saw was surprising, Bella was sitting on the dry edge of a fountain, eating a sandwich of some kind; her beautiful mahogany hair flowing over her shoulder. Bella looked up, and my eyes met her stunning brown ones. She looked at me like she didn't expect me to be here. She waved me over.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" She asked, smile lighting up her face.

"I was supposed to meet Alice and Jasper, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here with Alice and Jasper, but they went to go look at something, I was hungry so I'm waiting here. They should be back soon."

"I didn't know that you were going to come." I said sitting down next to her.

She laughed. "I didn't know you were coming." She replied.

"I guess Alice surprised both of us." I said.

We sat for a while on the fountain, waiting for Alice and Jasper to come back, making easy conversation. We had each other laughing really hard, when Bella's cell phone rang.

"Excuse me," Bella flushed at the amount of attention the loud ringing was bringer to her. "Hello" She answered. "Oh, Hi. Yeah, that's ok. I figured he would. I'm good. No, right now I am at the mall, with Alice, her boyfriend, and his friend Edward. Ok. Yeah, that sounds good. Bye." Bella hung up, and looked at me. "Sorry about that, it was just my b—" She began but Alice cut her off.

"Edward, you made it, isn't that great Bella." She said giving Bella a look.

"Of course it is" Bella said cheerfully. "We have already been talking for a while, since you left us both stranded here!!"

Alice laughed. And Jasper put his arm around Alice's waist as she spoke, "Ok, well let's go shop!! There are so many stores I want to get to!! And Bella, we should start looking for prom dresses." Alice clapped her hands excitedly.

"Alice, Proms not for another 4 months." Bella said, obviously not fond of the idea of trying on prom dresses. "We even have a dance before it."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean we can't get our prom dresses now…there's a sale, and, the boys can help us pick out something good. Please?" Alice asked Bella with 'puppy dog' eyes.

"Hmph! Fine! Let's go." Bella said with a frustrated sigh, and then turned to look at me, "There's no winning with Alice."

We walked around to several stores, which Alice insisted we go in, even though they had no prom dresses. She even made Jasper and I try on some clothes. She was seriously a shopaholic.

Finally we made it to a store—Alyce Designs—that sold prom dresses. Alice went crazy grabbing any and every dress in her and Bella's size, to try on.

Alice and Bella were in the dressing room, and were having an argument about how Bella was not going to come out in something that low cut, and Alice was going to make her come out in everything. Jasper and I just laughed at the girls bickering like an old married couple.

Finally Bella and Alice emerged from the dressing room. My breath caught. Bella seemed to be glowing. She was in a light blue dress; it seemed to bring out her milky skin, in a beautiful way. The dress had a heart shaped neckline, and was tight to her waist and then puffed out at the bottom. She was stunning, absolutely eye-catching. My eyes lingered on her a little longer, and then made their way up to her face. Her gorgeous heart shaped face glowing with a smile.

I stood up, and walked over to Bella, and she smiled brighter.

"What do you think?" Bella asked me.

"I-I think you look beautiful. I think this dress is amazing on you." I said, trying to clear my head, so I could talk to her.

"You think? I am not sure about how it puffs out here, and I think this might be a bit too low—" She began, but I cut her off.

"Bella, its perfect" _You're perfect,_ I wanted to add.

She simply smiled and went back into the dressing room, Alice following her, ranting about "how Bella _would _buy this dress."

I sat down next to Jasper a huge smile spreading across my face. "I think I like her a lot more then I thought." I whispered to Jasper.

**Alrighty…There you go!! **

**So…what will happen next? What about Jacob? When will Edward find out? To find out…**

**REVIEW!! **

**Thanks to all of you who did already, please keep it up. **


	10. Chapter 10

**I have a poll up if anyone is intrested. Thanks for being awesome reviewers!! Keep it up:D**

_**Last Time…**_

_**EPOV**_

_I sat down next to Jasper a huge smile spreading across my face. "I think I like her a lot more then I thought." I whispered to Jasper._

**BPOV**

"Alice where are you going?" I asked as Alice looked at the clock, and then started off in the other direction, Jasper in toe.

"Oh, I'll be right back…I just want to uh, show Jasper this kitchen stuff, right over here…" Alice pointed to a little store that sold kitchen appliances, as she hurried away. 'What's the big rush?' I thought, as I took another bite of my sandwich, when I looked up, I was looking straight at Edward Masen, who was staring back at me.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was supposed to meet Alice and Jasper, what are you doing here?" He replied smiling that crooked smile I had grown accustom to in the last few days.

"I'm here with Alice and Jasper, but they went to go look at something, I was hungry so I'm waiting here. They should be back soon."

"I didn't know that you were going to come." He said sitting down next to me.

I laughed. "I didn't know you were coming."

"I guess Alice surprised both of us."

We were just sitting there talking when my phone rang.

"Excuse me," I said blushing at how loud my phone was being and dug my phone out of my purse and answered it. "Hello" I answered.

"Hey Girlfriend," Jacob's laughing voice said through the phone.

"Oh, Hi." I said.

"I asked Charlie for your number, because I left yesterday and forgot to get it. I hope that's ok."

"Yeah, that's ok. I figured he would give it to you."

"So, how are you?" He asked.

"I'm good."

"Are you at home?"

"No, right now I am at the mall, with Alice, her boyfriend, and his friend Edward."

"How about I stop by later, we can get dinner, or catch a movie"

"Ok. Yeah, that sounds good."

"'K. I'll call you later. Bye Girlfriend." Jake said.

"Bye." I hung up, and looked at Edward, "Sorry about that, it was just my b—" I started to say, but Alice came back at that moment, and cut me off.

"Edward, you made it, isn't that great Bella." She said giving me a look; I wasn't quite sure what she was supposed to be communicating to me with that look though.

"Of course it is. We have already been talking for a while, since you left us both stranded here!!"

Alice laughed. And Jasper put his arm around Alice's waist as she spoke, "Ok, well let's go shop!! There are so many stores I want to get to!! And Bella, we should start looking for prom dresses." Alice squealed excited about shopping today.

"Alice, Proms not for another 4 months." I said. I did not want to worry about prom dresses, especially with Edward here. "We even have a dance before it."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean we can't get our prom dresses now…there's a sale, and, the boys can help us pick out something good. Please?" Alice pleaded to me with her puppy dog eyes that she knew I wouldn't be able to resist. I might as well agree, if she wants something, there's not stopping her.

"Hmph! Fine! Lets go." I said, then turned to Edward, "There's no winning with Alice."

We walked around to various stores, looking for some prom dresses. Alice even made the boys try on some clothes. Edward did look stunning in this deep green sweater that Alice shoved him into. The green against his pale skin, and his dazzling green eyes looked indescribable.

Finally we made it to Alyce Designs, which was Alice's favorite dress store. Alice did her usual thing, grabbing any thing in my size and shoving me into a dressing room to try on some things that were ridiculous.

Alice and I were in the dressing room when she pulled out this dress, which was an ugly magenta color.

"No." I said firmly shaking my head. "There is no way I am trying that ugly thing on."

"Come on, just try it on, no one has to see but me." Alice said. Those damn puppy dog eyes!

I sighed. "Fine, I'll try it on, but that's it." I said taking the dress from her hold, and sliding it over my head.

I turned to look in the mirror, and gagged in my mouth. Not only was the color ugly, but the entire dress was hideous. It was so low cut that the V went down to my belly button. And the slit went all the way up to the middle of my thigh.

"Ok, that's…not what I pictured it to be." Alice said. "Why don't you go out and see what the guys think of it."

"Alice, there is no way in hell I am going out in this." I said.

"Bella." I gave Alice my best don't-mess-with-me-I'm-not-going-to-change-my-mind look. "Fine, try this one on." Alice handed me this beautiful light blue dress, with a sweetheart neckline, and cute little embellishments all over. It was tight around the waist and bust, and then went out in an adorable puff from the waist down. Just like a princess dress.

I came out, and look up hoping to gauge a reaction from Edward, to see if he liked it. When I looked at him, his mouth was slightly parted, and his eyes wide. I smiled

He stood up from where he was sitting and walked over to me.

"What do you think?" Bella asked me.

"I-I think you look beautiful. I think this dress is amazing on you." He said to me.

"You think? I am not sure about how it puffs out here, and I think this might be a bit too low—" I started to say, but he interrupted...

"Bella, it's perfect" He said, causing me to smile. And he smiled back, his beautiful crooked smile that caught my breath. 'Remember Jacob.' I thought.

I walked back into my dressing room, Alice tailing me, saying "Bella, you have to get this dress. Its perfect, even Edward said so."

As soon as the door was shut, I turned to Alice and whispered, "Mary Alice Brandon, you invited Edward, to try to get us together didn't you, may I remind you that I have a boyfriend now, and I don't think he would appreciate this. Alice, this is not nice, he has a girlfriend too. What the heck are you doing" I asked Alice as she dug through her purse for something.

"Here, I found it." She said holding a silver shiny hair clip.

"Alice, were you even listening to me."

"Yeah, yeah, junk about how Edward has a girlfriend, and how you have a boyfriend, and how I am an awful person because I want my best friend and my boyfriend's best friend to be happy together." She pulled my hair up into the clip, leaving some of it to curl around my face. "There, perfect, you should wear it to prom like this. You know he doesn't really have a girlfriend."

"Who? Edward?"

"Yeah, he just told the girls that so they would leave him alone. I think he really likes you Bella."

"Alice, remember Jacob. Plus he's my teacher." I said, and then I decided something: I needed to not like him. I couldn't, it wasn't fair to Jake, and it wasn't fair for me to pining after someone who I could never date. "And, I decided I don't like him any more. Yes he's hot, but only like him as a friend." I lied. But at least it would get Alice off my back.

"Ok, what ever you say." Her voice was thick with sarcasm.

"Come on, let's just go, we both found dresses right?" I asked stepping out of my dress.

We cleaned up our mess, and bought our dresses, and then arranged for them to be sent to our houses. Of course Alice insisted on paying for mine, and frankly, I was too tired to put up a fight about it, so I just let her.

We left the store with Alice and Jasper's hands intertwined, and walked towards the cars.

"Edward, Jasper and I are going to go out for dinner, would you mind giving Bella a ride home. I know its way out of your way, but I bet Charlie wouldn't mind you staying for dinner." Alice said to Edward. What was Alice my spokes person? I didn't mind being with Edward one bit, but lets face it, I am a stubborn person, and Alice was starting to get pushy. So I spoke up.

"Actually, I am having dinner with Jacob tonight." I said.

"Who's Jacob?" Edward asked.

"My boyfriend." I said.

"Oh. Really?" He asked after what seemed a moment pause.

"Mmhmm," I replied. Alice shot me a dirty look. What he was going to find out sooner or later.

"Well, I can still give you a ride home if you need one."

"Are you sure, I don't want to impose."

"Bella, lets face it, I will never mind giving you a ride home. It might even become a regular routine." He joked with me.

"Ok, sounds good." I smiled. He could make me smile so easily.

I turned to tell Alice, that she could go off with Jasper, but then I noticed she was gone. That's what happened, I was so wrapped up talking to Edward, that I didn't even notice Alice and Jasper slip away.

We easily found Edward's car, and then were on our way home. We had a nice ride, talking about any thing and everything. It was nice being with Edward. It seemed like we didn't even have to try to get to know each other, like we were already good friends. 'Remember Jacob…' I thought as Edward rounded the corner to my house, and in my drive way was sitting Jakes car, waiting to pick me up for dinner.

I got out of the car, with Edward following me.

"Hey Bella" Jake smiled warmly. Then he looked at Edward with disgust. "Who's this?" he asked pointing.

"Edward, this is Jacob. Jacob, this is Edward." I said making introductions.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you," Edward said being polite, holding out his hand to shake Jake's.

"Hey." Jake said monotonously, ignoring Edward's hand.

"Well we better get going," I said quickly, feeling the tension in the air. They obviously didn't like one another. "Thanks for the ride home Edward, I'll you on Monday ok?"

"Yeah, bye Bella, I had a lot of fun today. You looked beautiful in that last dress. I am really glad that you bought it." He smiled at me, and then turned to go back to his car.

Jake gave me a questioning look. I got in Jakes car, waiting for him to do the same.

"You spent the day with _him_?" Jacob asked me. I nodded. "What were you doing? And why did he think you looked beautiful in a dress."

"He's Alice's boyfriend's best friend." I quickly explained. I don't know why, but I felt like I had to explain to Jake. "Alice and I were prom dress shopping."

"You could have asked me to come, instead of that bimbo"

"Jake, I didn't know that he was going to be there, Alice invited him. It's no big deal."

"It is a big deal. I don't like him."

"Well, I'm sorry, he's my friend." I said, Jake just rolled his eyes and then started the car.

Jake sighed, "Alright, sorry, I was overreacting." He said, and the turned the radio on. Van Halen's Hot for Teacher was playing. Jacob instantly started singing along, oblivious to how ironic this was.

_I think of all the education that I missed.  
But then my homework was never quite like this.  
Got it bad, got it bad, got it bad,  
Im hot for teacher.  
I got it bad, so bad,  
Im hot for teacher._

I quickly turned the knob, turning the radio off.

"I am sorry; I um…hate that song." I lied. I didn't need to be reminded that I was hot for my teacher. _No I am not. I can't be. _I tired to remind myself of my pact to stop wanting someone I could never have.

**OK Guys please review!! It will make me happy, and if I am happy I will write more. So basically if you don't review, then you don't want me to write, and if you don't want me to write, then I won't :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**OK Guys….I am having a little bit trouble with the next chappie…I know where I want it to go in the long run…but I just don't know if you want more. I am going to do about a 3-6 month time skip (Depends if you want the time skip now or later) which I am sure will make you all happy. So you have to let me know what you want. Time skip now or later. I have the first chappie in the time skip written so if you want another chappie soon, you might want to vote for the time skip. But what ever you all want.**

PLEASE LET ME KNOW!!! 


	12. real Chapter 11

**I wanted to thank all of you who were gracious enough to review to my awful author note. I really appreciate your input and am glad that most of you wanted to read what I wanted to write. Ok. So this takes place 6 months from the last chappie. It will make sense if you read it!**

**Enjoy!!**

**BPOV**

A few months had passed. Jacob and I had been going out for six months now. Edward and I had become best friends along with Alice and Jasper. We all hung out almost every day. But Edward and I were especially close, probably to close for a student and teacher, but we understood each other, and I was happy to have such a great friend like Edward. He was amazing. Jacob still didn't like Edward much, so he joined us occasionally, when he did, I could feel the tension between him and Edward. I could be so embarrassed by Jake because, for lack of a better word, he was an ass to Edward. So mainly Jake and I just hung out alone, or with some of his friends from La Push.

I still had feelings for Edward, but I managed to burry them under my feelings for Jake. The truth was, even though Jake could be rude and jealous when we were around Edward, when we were alone, Jacob was always making me laugh, a lot of fun to be with, and very…physical with our relationship (I still wasn't quite sure how I felt about that.) We hadn't slept together yet, but Jake wanted to. Whenever we made out, he was always reaching at the hem of my shirt, suggestion once more we sealed the deal.

Jacob and I were in his garage—where we often found ourselves—making out, I knew it would only be seconds before I felt Jake slowly lifting my shirt. Hinting.

I was right; Jake slipped his warm hands under my shirt crawling up my back.

"Bells…do you want to?" He asked bringing his lips to my neck. I knew this question to well, he asked it frequently. I stopped kissing him, and pulled his hands out from under my shirt.

"Jake, how about I let you know when I'm ready." I said sighing. I was getting frustrated with his eagerness. If I was being honest with my self, I was saving my self for Edward; I knew not even in my wildest dreams would that happen.

Jake pouted. He was probably getting annoyed at me for frequently denying him. But my mother had always taught me to wait fro the right person, and I wasn't 100 positive that Jake was the right person. I often had these thoughts, but I didn't want to hurt Jake, and I really did like being with him and part of me did love him.

"Bella, I don't understand. We've been going out for six months now. I feel like there's something bothering you. Why won't you sleep with me?" Jake asked.

"Jake, you know I like you a lot, I'm just not ready. Plus, I'm not on birth control or anything. I don't want to risk getting pregnant." I said, hoping my sad excuse would satisfy him for now.

"I have condoms." He said holding up a shiny silver packet. This bothered me. I had noticed he had them in his wallet before, and I didn't like that he kept them with him, hoping I'd give in.

"Alice, he tried again. He even pulled out a packet of condoms." I whined to Alice. We were having a girl's night in, time to just be together. We were currently sitting on my bed, cross legged and facing each other with a tub of Alice's favorite cookie dough ice cream between us.

"Bell, I don't know why you don't just break up with him. None us of really like him, to be honest." Alice said, referring to our little group of friends—Jasper, Edward, Alice and myself. "And, he's a sex crazed hormonal dog."

"He's not a se—…he's not a dog." I pathetically said. It was true, he was physically pushy.

"I don't see why you even put up with him. If Jasper tired to push me into sleeping with him, I'd break up with him."

"But Jasper wouldn't." I finished for her.

"My point exactly!" She said pointing a spoon at me. "Jasper's a good boyfriend. He said he would wait until I'm ready."

"You've talked about it?" I asked.

"Yeah, we want to wait till after graduation. I guess like a graduation present." Alice and I both burst out laughing at that. "But seriously why do you stay with him?" Alice said after we had regained our composure.

"Because most of the time he's really nice, and we're always laughing. Alice I can't help who I like."

"Yeah, but he's an ass to Edward. It hurts his heart." Alice said placing one hand over her heart.

"I know, I feel really bad to, because Edward's one of my best friends. I mean I do have a whole hour alone with him everyday." I tried to stop myself from smiling at the thought. "It makes me sad that my best guy friend and boyfriend hate each other." I said. Alice pondered this for a minute before she excitedly said, "I know what will cheer you up!"

"Uh-Oh" I knew this would be bad, probably a game of make-up-Bella or some other form of evil torture.

"We can get the guys over, and play…" She paused, probably for dramatic effect. "Dun, dun, DUUUUN…Truth or Dare!"

"Alice, we can't get Edward and Jasper over, it's almost midnight."

"Charlie won't be back until the day after tomorrow though." Alice pouted.

"Yeah, but the guys are probably sleeping."

"Uh, doubtful; let's call them!" Alice said flipping her cell phone open. "Edward and Jazz are hanging out tonight." She said to me while she dialed Jasper's number, and put it on speaker.

"Hello" Said a voice that I recognized as Edwards.

"Edward? Why are you answering Jazz's phone?" Alice said.

"Because he's been texting you all night and I got annoyed." He said. "It's very difficult to play Guitar Hero when he's constantly talking to you."

"Well, I have an idea!" Alice bounced on my bed. "We should play truth or dare!" 

"We can't play truth or dare over the phone." Jasper said in the background.

"I know, that's why you guys are coming over."

"I don't think Charlie will like it much if we come over at midnight."

"Charlie's at a police convention for the weekend, it's just us till Sunday night!"

"Ok, I'll as Jasper…" Edward and Jasper mumbled something to each other then Edward said, "We'll be there in a half hour."

"Ok!" Alice squealed. "Wear pajamas, we are too." Then she hung up the phone.

Alice and I quickly went down stairs to fill up our snack bowls and grab more pop for our guests that would shortly be here.

We returned to my room with bowls of chips and M&M's (Edwards favorite.) and cans of orange Sunkist pop (Jasper's favorite).

The door bell rang a little bit later, and I got up to go answer the door, when I looked down and noticed what I was wearing: a pair of old boxers and a sports bra.

"Alice, you were going to let me answer the door like this weren't you?" I asked with my hands on my hips.

"Of course not! I didn't even notice you were wearing it." She said with fake innocence.

"Go grab the door Alice." I said rolling my eyes. "I need to put some clothes on." I put on some Fork's High sweat pants.

Alice came back up with Jasper's hand intertwined with her, Edward following from behind.

"Hey guys." I blushed as I pulled a tee shirt over my head.

"Alright, everyone, sit in a circle!" Alice said diving on my bed, pulling Jasper beside her. I joined them and Edward squeezed on my bed next to me.

"So. Um. How exactly do you play Truth or Dare?" Edward asked sheepishly. Alice and Jasper and I stared at him in shock.

"You don't know how to play Truth or Dare?" I asked.

"I've never played before." Edward blushed.

"You've never played?" Alice was just as shocked.

"I was an only child!" Edward said defensively.

We all looked at him like he was crazy, "What about Emmett" I finally asked.

"He doesn't count, he was never home." Edward said waving his hand, dismissing the fact that Emmett was his brother.

"Well…Bella and I are only children. And we all know how to play it!" Alice said. "Didn't you ever play at any party when you were in high school?"

"Are you kidding me, he didn't go to his first party till we were in college." Jasper laughed.

"Ok, then I'll go first; Edward truth or dare?" Alice asked.

"That means you pick either truth or dare." Jasper teased Edward.

"I know that." He said glaring at Jasper. "Truth"

Alice leaned over and whispered to me. "Do you wanna find out if he's a virgin?" She had a demonic smile on her face. I justnodded. "Edward, I probably already know the answer to this, since you didn't even go to your first party until college…"

"Just ask the question." Edward sighed.

"Are you a virgin?"

"No."

"Really?" Alice raised an eyebrow. "Tell us more!"

"Lets not talk about this…"

Jasper snickered "He just doesn't want to talk about it because it was with Tanya." He laughed again.

"That's exactly why! She was the biggest waste of eleven months ever!"

"How long were you going out before you slept with her?" Alice asked.

"Nine months. Ok, it's my turn. Right?" He said clearly done talking about his sex life. I nodded, encouraging him to ask someone something.

"Bella…Truth or Dare?"

"Truth" I answered with a confident smile.

"What's your deepest darkest secret?" I could feel my smile fading that was the last question I wanted to be asked. Truth was I was—if I was answering honestly—my answer would be that I was in love with Edward, but of course I couldn't say that.

"Can I take a chicken?" I asked Alice, who frowned.

"I guess so…If you have to."

"I have to sorry Edward."

Alice sighed. "Go Bella."

"Jasper."

"Truth."

"Do you want to sleep with Alice?" I asked him.

"Yes. But we agreed to wait." He said. "My turn. Alice?"

"Dare." She said smiling.

"Alice what kind of underwear are you wearing?" Jasper asked. Alice got a questioning look on her face.

"A thong…"

Jasper smiled and asked, "Is it lacy, or frilly, or anything?"

"It's a lacy hot pink one…why?" Alice asked probably scared of what her dare was going to be.

"You have to go into Charlie's room and switch your underwear for his." Jasper said with a grin.

"EWWWW" Alice and I said at the same time. Alice continued to say, "Do I have to put his underwear on?" Her face scrunched up in disgust. Jasper nodded still grinning.

"Hmph. Fine" Alice sighed and got up and went into Charlie's bedroom to leave her hot pink thong in his underwear drawer, in exchange for a pair of his.

"Bella, did you know your dad wears white-y tight-ys? Gross…I hope there clean!" Alice said huffing into the room.

"They are Alice, I just did laundry yesterday. Just go."

"Edward." Alice said.

"Truth" He replayed.

"Why did you and Tanya break up, and who did the heart breaking?"

"I broke up with her because she's a sex crazed demonic bitch." He said, like it was obvious.

"Wow…sounds like Jacob Black." Alice said, and I shot her a glare.

"Go, Edward." I growled. I don't why I was so mad; maybe deep down inside I knew she was right.

"Jasper, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Jasper said smiling.

"I dare you to order a pizza from the all night delivery, and answer the door—" Edward said, but was cut off by Jasper.

"That's a wimpy dare, order a pizza?" He laughed.

"I wasn't finished. I was going to say, answer the door in only Alice's thong. Nothing else." Edward and I burst out laughing.

"I hope it fits!!" I got out through giggles.

"Ok, fine, let me go grab it." Jasper said, leaving the room. When he came back, he was holding Alice's underwear in one hand, and his cell phone in the other. He dialed the number, and had the pizza sent to my house.

Since it was one in the morning and the pizza shop was close to my house, the pizza got here about ten minutes later. When Jasper answered the door, Jessica Stanley was on the on the other side, holding a pizza, with a shocked expression on her face. Her eyes scanned Jaspers body, and then traveled back behind him, to where Edward and I were standing; she shot me a questioning look, handed Jasper his pizza and left. I have a feeling on Monday there will be some gossip about me and the two hot guys I had over, one being my teacher Edward Masen.

The game lasted for a couple more hours, we all did crazy dares, and told things to each other, that we would never normally talk about. When Alice and Jasper fell asleep in each others arms—looking extremely cute—Edward and I decided to continue playing, but it turned into more of a game of truth, rather then truth or dare.

"Bella, truth or truth?" Edward asked.

"Um…that's a tough one, but I think I am defiantly gunna have to go with truth." I said and we both laughed.

"Ok, what do you want to do with your life once you graduate?" Our truths had turned more serious as the game progressed.

"Honestly, I'm not really sure. I mean, I have no idea what I want to do, or where I want to go." I said.

"That's ok. You can work a year before you go to college. That's what Emmett did. I am sure any college would be lucky to have you." Edward said. Even though it was dark in my room, the moon shone through the window and reflected off his pale skin. I could see his lips curling up into my favorite crooked smile.

"My turn… Hmm…OH. I got one. How do you feel about all the high school girls desperately trying to get your attention?"

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "I hate it!"

"Then why do you stay? I mean cant you get your student teaching in at an all boy's school or something?" I said with a laugh.

"For several reasons; one, I would miss teaching you piano. Two, I'd miss you and Alice. And three, there's…someone I'm….interested in….and if I leave, I'll never be able to do anything about it."

"Why don't you do something about now…or on Monday, when you see her?" I said, but did not ask who it was. I think I would be upset if I found out who it was.

"Why don't you break up with Jacob? It's the same kind of thing." Edward said. He thought for a minute and then said, "Wait, why _don't _you break up with Jacob? I mean, he is sort of an ass." Edward said. I had been thinking about it all night, but I couldn't just break up with him because I had a crush on my teacher. But was it just a crush? That had been circulating my mind all night.

"I don't know. You haven't see him with we're alone, he really is nice. It's just that he's jealous that we spend so much time together. He doesn't like that you're my teacher. He's really different when it's just me and him."

"Yeah, well you deserve better." I could see the sincerity in his dazzling green eyes.

"Thanks Edward."

Edward and I decided to put in a movie, so we went down stairs and watched Romeo and Juliet—my favorite.

When I woke up the next morning, my head was against Edward's chest, and his arm was around my waist. He was still asleep, and I didn't want to wake him so I closed my eyes, and just enjoyed being in his arms. That's when I decided I needed to break up with Jake. Even if I could never be more than just friends with Edward, I was emotionally unavailable. It wasn't fair to Jake. 'I'll break up with him tonight on our date.' I thought.

I heard Alice and Jasper creep down the stairs.

"Aww, look at them. Aren't they so cute together?" Alice whispered to Jasper.

"Yeah, do you think they're finally a couple?" Jasper asked, in a hush tone.

"I don't think so; Bella wouldn't do anything without breaking up with Jake first. She's too nice. But hopefully she'll get her senses knocked into her…oh….shhh, she's waking up. Go back up stairs…" I made my best "Waking up noises" and stretched, in the process waking Edward up.

"Good morning." He said smiling. His groggy morning voice still sounded velvety.

"Morning." I sat up and Alice and Jasper came down stairs again.

"Oh, you guys are up. Did you sleep on the couch?" Alice asked acting surprised. She was fully dressed with her hair and makeup done. Jasper looked showered but was still in his PJ's.

"Yeah, we feel asleep watching Romeo and Juliet." Edward said through a yawn.

"Bella, you have a date in a half hour."

"What? What time is it?" I asked.

"2:30." Alice replied.

"What?" I ran into the kitchen to look at the clock on the oven top. "Alice come with me." I said grabbing her hand and leading her upstairs. "Go ahead and get some food guys, its all in the kitchen." I called over my shoulder.

"What's the big hurry? You've been going out with Jacob long enough you don't need to worry what you look like."

"I do," I said "If I'm breaking up with him. Now I know I am going to regret saying this, but, make me look good please?"

"Bella!! I am so glad that you're finally breaking up with him, now sit." She pointed to my bed.

Alice did my hair and make up, making me look beautiful, and then moved on to my clothes. She picked out a denim mini skirt, and a bright red empire waist top. I put them on and descended down the stairs. When I went into the kitchen, I saw that I had two minutes to spare, probably more since Jake was always late. When I went into the living room to sit on the couch and wait, Edward's mouth was slightly ajar.

"B-Bella, you look…beautiful." Edward said. Jasper whispered something and then elbowed him in the ribs, causing Edward to close his mouth.

"Thanks" I said blushing.

"It's all in a days work." Alice said coming down the stairs out of the kitchen, brushing her hands together.

The door bell rang, and Edward and Jasper excused themselves upstairs so Jake wouldn't get mad at them for being here. He had a tendency to do that. Alice ran to the door and answered it, and Jake stepped inside.

"Wow, Bella you look HOTT!" He said with a cocky grin. 'This may be easier then I thought' I thought to my self.

**Alright guys this chappie is long since it took me a bit longer to update then I anticipated. **

**Review. It will make the next chappie come out sooner, and trust me; you all will want to know the next chappie:D**

**A poll is up if you're interested.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I got this idea from a review someone sent me, commenting on how I called soda pop 'pop' and how some people call it 'soda'. So I thought it would be interesting to see what the majority thought it was. So I put a poll up. Go check it out. I am curious what most people call it.**

**EPOV**

"Yeah, we feel asleep watching Romeo and Juliet." I said yawning.

"Bella, you have a date in a half hour." Alice told Bella, looking at her watch.

"What? What time is it?" Bella asked almost frantic.

"2:30."

"What?" she ran into the kitchen to look at the clock. "Alice come with me." She said leading her upstairs. "Go ahead and get some food guys, its all in the kitchen." She called down to us.

"She seems pretty eager to get to her date." I said, I could even hear the dispirit in my voice.

"Jacob is her boyfriend, Edward." Jasper said to me

"I know. I just— I don't know, I think I love her Jasper, she's prefect. Funny, intelligent, compassionate, kind, caring, not to mention beautiful…" I trailed off.

"And clumsy, you forgot clumsy." Jasper laughed.

"Any ways, I think she's too good for that…that, dog. There's no other way to describe him."

"Yeah, Alice told me he's really pushing Bella to have sex with him. Bella doesn't want to though."

"Good, Jacob doesn't deserve to take her virginity."

"Yeah, do you want some food?" He asked me going through the cupboards.

"No, I'm not really hungry." I went out to the living room, and flipped the TV on, and started watching the news for the day.

Bella came down a little bit later, she was absolutely glowing. I hated that she was going on a date looking that gorgeous with Jacob. I wanted so badly to be in his position.

"B-Bella, you look…beautiful." I said. The words caught in my throat.

"Are you trying to catch flies with your mouth?" Jasper whispered and elbowed me in the ribs. I quickly closed my mouth; I hadn't even realized it was open.

"Thanks" Bella said, and a beautiful blush crept up her face.

"It's all in a days work." Alice said coming down the stairs and out of the kitchen.

The door bell rang, and Jasper and I quickly made it upstairs, we knew how Jacob could be, and we didn't want to cause trouble for Bella. I paused at the top of the stairs to hear Jacob say:

"Wow, Bella you look HOTT!"

I wanted to go down those stairs and tell him he was wrong. Hot is what you describe a sex object, and she most defiantly was not! She was not hot at all she was beautiful. Gorgeous. Stunning. Absolutely breathe taking.

Jasper saw this and grabbed my arm. When I wouldn't leave we sat down on the top of the stairs like little boys who were trying to overhear how bad the punishment would be.

"Are you ready to go Jacob?" Bella asked. That's weird she hardly ever referred to him at Jacob, mainly just Jake.

"Yeah babe lets go. I have reservations at Frugals, in an hour; I don't want to be late."

"Bye Alice, I'll be home later." Bella said. I thought I heard Jacob grunt.

"Good luck Bells." Alice said. Good luck? What for? The door shut, and then Alice called upstairs. "Guys, you can come down now. The dog is gone."

"Good." Jasper said as we came back down stairs.

"What were you wishing her luck for?" I asked curious.

"Can you keep a secret?" She asked pulling Jasper and I closer. I nodded. "She's breaking up with Jacob tonight." Alice said smiling brightly.

"Really?!" I could feel the smile erupting from my face. If she broke up with him tonight, I was going to have to give her a few days to get over him, and then ask her out. I just had to, I loved being around her with every fiber in my body.

"Yep!!" Alice poured us all glasses of orange juice "To getting rid of the sex crazed dog!" Alice said and we all clunked our glasses together.

We all just hung out for a while more, when Alice's phone rang. She answered it.

"Hello? Oh, hi dad. No I'm at Bells, remember, I am staying here for the whole weekend since you and Charlie are at that police convention. Yeah. She did? Why? I can't go to Spokane, that's forever away. But I need to stay with Bella. Fine. Yeah, I'll tell her. I love you to, bye dad." She hung up the phone. "I have to go to Spokane. That's more then a couple hours away."

"What about Bella?" I asked, I didn't want her to stay home by herself.

"My dad talked to Charlie, and he said she would be fine at home until he got back tomorrow night."

"Why do you have to go?" Jasper asked "How long are you going to be gone for?" He was probably worried it would cut into their date on Tuesday.

"I have to go, because my aunt Esme it pregnant, and my dad is worried about her being home all by her self. My uncle Carlisle is gone to do a quick research trip, for his cause."

"His cause?" I asked.

"He's trying to find a cure for cancer." She rolled her eyes. "I love my uncle Carlisle, I really do, but I don't think that he'll find a cure for cancer. He's a great doctor, not a scientist."

"When will you be back?" Jasper asked again.

"Monday night. So I'll only be gone for two days. It is Saturday right?"

"Right."

"Yeah, my dad wants me to leave now, so I guess I have to go. I'm going to leave a note for Bella, so she knows where I am." She said, writing a note on a pad of paper. She then walked over to Jasper. "Bye. I'll miss you." She said and then kissed him passionately. I looked away, I felt like I was intruding in a personal moment.

"You too. Call me when you get there. I want to make sure you get there safely. I love you." Jasper said.

"I love you too." Alice replied. "Bye Edward. Guys make sure you lock Bella's door when you leave, you know where the spare is right?" We nodded.

"Bye Alice, drive safely." I called as she left out the door.

"Well, do you want to leave?" I asked Jasper.

"I guess so." He looked sad. Jasper was so dependent on Alice. You could tell they were meant for each other.

"Oh, come on Jasper. She'll be home soon. You'll see her on Tuesday in time for your date."

"Yeah, I know." He sighed, "Let's go. You lock the door."

I dropped Jasper off at his apartment, and then dove to mine. When I got in, I ate some food, because all I had to eat all day was some orange juice.

I was bored. There was nothing to do. Alice was gone. Jasper was at home pouting. And Bella was out on her date breaking up with Jacob. Another smile spread across my face. After she broke up with Jacob, then I could ask her out, and maybe if I was lucky she would say yes. I hoped she would, we were so natural around each other. I felt like I could tell her anything. She said she felt the same way, except for that truth that I asked her last night, when I asked what her deepest darkest secret was. I don't know why she took a chicken. We were all best friends; we pretty much knew all of each others secrets.

I was just pulling my navy blue sheets when my phone rang. I answered to hear a very frantic Alice. "Edward? Have you heard from Bella?"

"No…is something wrong Alice?" I was starting to feel alarmed. I glanced at the clock, it was 9:57.

"I don't know. I have been trying to call her all night. She won't answer. Or she's not home. Or something." Alice said still in a panicky voice.

"Alice, Alice, clam down. I bet everything's fine. She's probably just tired and went to bed. I am going try to call her ok…You call in a little bit, and if she doesn't answer, call me back and I'll go check to make sure everything's fine." I said, trying to calm not only Alice, but myself as well.

"Ok. You're right. She's fine. It's just that we always call each other after our dates. But maybe she didn't call, because I left and she didn't want to bother me or something. That sounds like Bella." I could tell Alice was trying to convince herself she was fine.

"Alice. It's ok. I'll go check on her, if we can't get a hold of her. Are you in Spokane yet?"

"No, almost though."

"Ok, just keep focused of getting there safely. I'll worry about Bella."

She inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. "Ok…ok. Bye Edward."

"Bye." As soon as I hung up I immediately dialed Bella's number. It rung one time, two times, three times…ten times, eleven times…her voice mail went on, "Hey, this is Bella's cell phone, leave me a message." Click. "Bella, this is Edward. I was just calling to make sure everything's alright. Alice said she tried to call a couple of times, she was just worried about you, she went up to Spokane and so I was just calling to check up on you, call me as soon as you get this, I don't care what time it is. Bye." I hung up. I am sure everything is fine with Bella. She's just tired. That has to be it.

I crawled under my covers and tired to sleep—if one of the girls called, the ringer would wake me up—but it was impossible.

I was counting sheep in my head trying to get to sleep, when my phone rang again.

"Bella?" I answered.

"No, it's Jasper."

"Oh."

"Alice's cell phone died when she was talking to me, she tired to call Bella a couple of times after she called you, but no answer. She wants you to go check on her."

"Yeah, I am leaving now." I said grabbing my rain coat, and the keys of the island in my kitchen.

"Do you want me to come with you man?" Jasper asked.

"No, almost 11:30, I'll call you when I know something." I said and then hung up. I got in my car and quickly tired to start it. It wouldn't start. I ran out and checked the oil, and then the gas, but that was all fine. I tried to start it again, and I couldn't even get my Volvo to make a peep.

I ran back inside, called a cab, and anxiously waited for it to come and bring me to Bella's house.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, this next chappie is pretty intense, almost outtense, but not quite. **

**Review!**

**BPOV**

"Are you ready to go Jacob?" I asked.

"Yeah babe lets go. I have reservations at Frugals, in an hour; I don't want to be late."

"Bye Alice, I'll be home later." I said, Jake grunted.

"Good luck Bells." Alice said. I would need it!

I shut the door behind me. Jake went around and got in his car, I followed. When he started the car and pulled out of my driveway he said, "So, did you have a good 'girls night' with Alice?"

"Yeah. I guess so."

"Did ya do anything fun?"

"We mainly just talked. Oh and we played Truth or Dare."

"How do you play Truth or Dare with just two people? Isn't that kinda boring?"

I debated weather or not to tell a lie so he wouldn't get mad, but decided against it. If I was going to break up with Jake tonight, he at least deserves honesty.

"Well…Edward and Jasper came over." I said. He stopped the car at a stop sign, and took a deep breath.

"I thought it was a girls night? Are Eddie and Jazzy girls now too?" He said mockingly.

"No. I didn't even know they were coming over when I talked to you about the girls night."

"You could have called." He said. I could hear a hint of hurt in his voice.

"It was late, I didn't want to wake you."

"What time did they leave at?" Jake asked expectantly.

"They're still there now." I felt like a chile being interrogated by her father.

"So, let me get this straight. You refuse to sleep with me, but its totally fine for your little guy friends to sleep over? That doesn't make much sense." Jake lost all his calmness, and was now yelling.

"Jake, you're being ridiculous. I didn't have sex with them, and Alice was there. We were just hanging out."

Jake took another deep breath and was probably mentally counted to ten. "You're right. I'm just mad you didn't think to call me or anything."

"I am sorry, I didn't invite them over, Alice did."

"What ever. Its fine, lets just enjoy our date." I felt like someone punched my in my stomach. I don't think this date will be very enjoyable.

The rest of the hour long ride was mostly spent in silence.

Jacob parked his Rabbit in the parking lot of Frugals—a nice little restaurant in Port Angeles. As we walked inside Jake put his arm around my shoulders, I shrugged it off. I didn't want to lead him on like that, if I was going to break up with him.

We sat down for an early dinner and the waitress cam e over. She was a tall platinum blond with big boobs—she looked like she belonged at Hooters—with her name tag positioned just so, that when looking at her name you couldn't help but get an eyeful of cleavage.

"Hello guys, I'll be your waitress. Can I start you off with some drinks?:

Jake smiled big. "Yes Candy" He said taking a moment to look at her name tag, I rolled my eyes. "You can, I'll have a coke, Bells what do you want?"

"Just water please" I said Candy.

"Alright guys!" her smile matched Jakes, "Here's your menus, I'll be right back in a few minutes with your drinks and to get your order." She said handing us menus, then she left.

"So. Do you know what today is?" Jake asked, his attention back on me.

"Umm…" I wasn't sure.

"It's our six month anniversary. We've been going out six months today." 'OH. Idoit!' I though, mentally hitting myself. 'idiot, idiot, idiot. I cant break up with him today.' But I have to, I need to. 'I'll have to let him down easy.' "…So, I was thinking tonight could be _the_ night…" he said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Jake." I said but he wasn't listening, he was busy telling me our plans.

"…I have this place down by the beach set up and…"

"Jake."

"… I've got a nice blanket, and some candles, and roses, your favorite right…" Wrong. My favorite were tulips and daffodils.

"Jake."

"…and I have protection so we'll be all set..."

"JAKE!" I yelled, trying to get his attention.

"What?"

"I don't think that's going to happen." I said as nicely as I could.

He sighed. "I knew you wouldn't go for it." Jake said, shaking his head.

"Jake, I've been thinking. I really think we should break up."

"Bells?"

"I've had a lot of fun with you, I just don't think it's working out. This is going to should cliché, but really, its _not_ you, its me." I said sincerely.

"Ah. Bells…wait, is this about Edward? Its cant be about Edward, he's your _teacher._" He was disgusted by the fact that we were friends, I wonder how he would feel if I told him about my crush on him.

My honesty continued. "Sort of. I mean, I have liked him for a while now, buts its not like were a couple, or he likes me back or anything" Jake snorted at that. "I just don't think it's fair to you. I am really sorry."

"I knew you had feelings for him." He was yelling now, causing the entire restaurant to stare. I felt a blush creeping up my neck, to my face. "I'm outta here." He stood up and slammed his chair against the table and took off.

I looked out the window and saw his rabbit pull away.

I sighed and put my head in my hands, my elbows resting on the table.

"Do you still want some food?" The waitress had returned, and was looking at my empathically.

"Yeah, can I just have a burger please?"

"Sure coming right up." Candy said turning to leave.

She came back with my burger and I devoured it. I was really hungry, and this whole break up took a lot out of me. I really hope that it would blow over; I didn't want Jake to be mad at me. I really wanted to still be friends.

I ordered a piece of pie, and when it came I ate it slowly. I realized I didn't have a ride home. It was about closing time—6:15—I had been there far too long.

Candy came and sat down next to me, I talked to her a bit in between tables, and once you got past the boobs, she was a very nice person.

"So. I never asked, why did you break that poor guys heart."

"Because I think I am in love with someone else." I sighed, taking the last bit of my pie.

"He said he knew it, is the other guy a friend or something?"

"Yeah, he's my best friend…and, get this, my student teacher."

"Wow. Falling for the teacher?"

"Yeah I know." I said.

"How old is he?"

"Twenty one. He's perfect too, Jake was always rude and a total ass to him, and he just played polite. Its hard not to love him. I just feel bad because I should have broken up with Jake sooner."

"Candy, get back to work, leave his women alone." Candy's manager called.

"I got to go, good luck with your teacher. Here's your check." Candy said.

I reached down to where my purse should be, but it wasn't there, then I remembered it was in Jakes car, along with my cell phone.

"Oh, no. I left my purse in Jake's car."

"You know what, its ok. I'll take care of it. Use the pay phone and get a ride home, ok?" she said handing me two quarters.

"Thanks Candy. For everything." She just smiled and walked away.

I found the pay phone by the bathrooms, and tried to call Alice, except she wasn't at my house, and when I tried her cell phone, all I got was that annoying operator lady saying "I'm sorry this number is now out of range, please call back again later."

I sighed and went out the sidewalk. I didn't have any money for a cab, so I began to prepare my self for a long walk home.

I walked past a book store, and decided that I would look at some of the books there—subconsciously putting off my long walk.

I found a few books that looked interesting, Twilight—which was a romance about vampires—and its squeals, some Sarah Dessen Novels—which were my favorite—, and a non-fictional book on the civil war. I was going to have to come back here with my purse and buy these books.

When the store owner started to make hints that he was closing soon, I decided I should go, it was late—9:15—and I didn't want to worry Alice, even though she probably already was worried.

I accidentally made a wrong turn into a ally, but I thought I remembered seeing a short cut, so I continued going. About halfway trough the ally, two men jumped out from behind a trash can. My eyes widened, this could not possibly turn out well.

"Well, hello there little lady. Whatcha doing out so late at night, by your self?" Said one man, who looked about twenty seven, with shaggy brown hair.

I kept walking past them, hoping they'd leave me alone.

"Come on, don't ignore me now."

"James, leave this one alone, she young." Said another older man with a hat.

"I know, perfect."

My heart rate picked up, I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. The men were following me. James reached out and grabbed my wrist.

"I said, don't ignore me." James said.

"And I said leave her alone." The one with the hat said again.

"Come on, Laurent she's prefect." James, eyed me over.

"Fine, do what you please, I'm leaving, I'm still on probation, I cant get caught." Laurent said.

"Fine, I'll meet you back at your place." She said to Laurent, who left down the dark ally way. He then turned back to me, my wrist still in his grip. "Come with me."

"NO! Let go of me." I said trying to kick him, but failing miserably. "I have friends, right around the corner, they'll call the cops if I don't come back soon." I said lying the best I could, but I never was a good lair.

He looked at me for a moment, only the moon as our light. "You're bluffing." James said with a smug smile.

"N-no I-I'm not." I said trying to sound brave.

"Come on, this will be over before you know it, all you have to do is corporate, I'll even give you a ride home." He said leading me into a door way.

I tried to put up a struggle, but I couldn't do anything. I was helpless against the strong man that held me captive. He pulled me trough what looked like a old run down apartment. We walked past the kitchen and past the bathroom, into a bedroom. I gulped. I knew what came next, I've seen enough movies to know that I was about to be raped.

"See, look, I even have a nice bed for us." He said, before forcing himself on to me, his lips crushing into mine. I tired to wiggle free, but I couldn't budge.

After forcibly kissing me for a few minutes he grabbed the hem of my shirt, and ripped it off over my head, and threw it to the other side of the room.

"Good thing you're wearing a mini skirt." He said with an evil grin.

"Please, don't. I'll do anything, Give you anything. I am a virgin, I wont be any good, don't you want someone who will know what there doing." I tired to pled with him, with anything that came into my head.

His grin just widened. "I don't want anything from you, except your virginity." He said jumping on me. I was to afraid to even cry.

After he was done with me, he asked where I live. I wouldn't tell him. I didn't want him knowing where I lived, coming to get me any time he pleased.

"I have to bring you somewhere." He said, pulling out a map, and looking at it. "Forks is far enough away. I'm going to bring you there."

He grabbed my wrist again and dragged me out to his car. I was still to afraid to say anything or do anything.

The car ride seemed forever. But finally we arrived at the town I had lived all my life. He dropped me off at the park.

"Don't go to the police you hear? If you do, I'll come back and get you." He laughed demonically, sped off in the opposite direction.

I wasn't too far from home, so I ran with all the strength I had left. I made it home, and looked at the clock above my bed. It was 11: 32, I sank down onto the floor pulled my knees to my chest, and sobbed like I have never sobbed before.

**Alright, pretty depressing I know. But I promise that only good can come of this. Please review. I really want to see what peoples reactions to this chappie are.**

**Thanks. **


	15. Chapter 15

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!! **

**OK…no doubt you all are hating me right now…but I do have something to say. **

**1.)I appreciate ALL you're reviews! I am so happy that you love this story and I DO PLAN ON FINISHING IT!! Yes I know it has been a while since I have updated, but I have had finals and stuff so I have been extremely BUSY!! **

**2.) My friend and I came up with this one shot called Second Meaning? I would like all of you to review it please! We have a joint account and our penname is ****CullenNHaleMenUJustCantGetEnuf, please look up our stuff, and if you all read and review some of them then I will update Forbidden Love sooner.**

**3.)I love that I am getting mixed reviews on this story so if you would like me to continue and would like to see how it ends then do what number 2 says!! **

**Thanks again!! **

**IStarEdwardCullen1221**


	16. Chapter 16

**First of all, THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!! I LOVE YOU ALL!! Even if it is criticize, I really, really appreciate it!! KEEP IT UP!! **

**OK…now, I got a lot of reviewers who are concerned I am going to impregnate Bella (ok that sounds wrong, but you get it)….I WILL NOT DO THAT!! I don't want Bella to be a teenage mother, and I didn't want her to get raped. It just had to happen sorry!! Things might be sad for a bit, but I will do everything in my power to make it great.**

**I know that I made a risky choice, because some of you said you were disappointed and absolutely hated it, and others thought, even though it was sad, it was still good, and will trust me to end it happy. I love happy endings, so I can assure you that there will be one. Remember I am the author, and I have it all planned out in my head, so TRUST ME!!! **

**On to the next Chappie:D **

**EPOV**

On my way to Bella's house, I called Jasper to let him know that I was on my way, and to tell Alice that I was going over there. I don't know why I was so worried about Bella, but I was…I had this gut feeling that something awful had happened.

When I finally arrived at Bella's house, I quickly paid the taxi driver, and rushed to the door. The door was locked, but a light was on, and we had turned all the lights off before Jasper and I left, so I knew she was either home, or had been home. I pounded on the door, with no response. I grabbed the spare key from its hiding place, and opened the door, immediately hearing sobbing coming from the kitchen.

I made my way to the kitchen; there Bella was with her knees curled up to her chest, and her face buried in her knees, sobbing. Something was not right.

She looked up at me with tear stained eyes, and breathed a sigh of relief. I ran over to her and enveloped her into a hug; she turned her head into my chest and continued crying. I knew she wasn't ready to talk about it yet…whatever it was, but she would be after she got her tears out.

Bella fell asleep sometime around 2:30, but I was unable to sleep, too distressed about Bella. I wanted so badly to know what had happened, who had hurt her. _No doubt it was Jacob. He probably got mad after she tried to breakup with him, but what would he do to her. He did claim to love her._ I thought as I kissed the top of Bella's head. I was terrified for her.

She finally woke up after a fitful night of sleep. She sleep talked so much, Bella would say things like "NO, James don't" or "Stop, ow, James it hurts leave me be" or, "Edward will stop you, he'll protect me." My heart broke when she said the last one, because I hadn't stopped him, hadn't protected her from whatever happened. Bella looked up at me and sighed.

"Was it a dream?" She asked, wiping her swollen eyes.

"Bella, what happened?" I asked still holding her; she made no effort of move.

"Edward, I-" Then she erupted into tears again. I hugged her tightly to my chest. When her crying finally discontinued, she just clang to my chest.

"Can I go take a shower and then we can talk?" Bella looked up at me with her big brown orbs of eyes.

"That's a good idea. Go shower, and I'll make you some breakfast." I said giving her one last squeeze.

As Bella walked up the stairs to the bathroom, I looked around in the fridge for something to feed Bella. I ended up deciding on an egg and cheese omelet, I knew they were Bella's favorite.

Bella came down the stairs with her brown hair in small wet curls. I set the plate down in front of her and she happily gobbled it up.

"Bella, what happened?" I asked the question I had been wondering for more then twelve hours now.

She paused fork in mid air. "I dumped Jake." She said, although it didn't sound like the whole truth.

"That's what you were crying about? Or is there more?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

She sighed, "After I dumped Jake he left me at the restaurant. My phone and purse were still in his car, so I had no way to contact anyone. I decided to walk home, when…." Bella trailed off, this was probably the part where something happened to her.

"When what, Bella?" I prompted softly.

Bella swallowed and continued. "I turned into an ally way, because I thought it was a short cut…when I was walking a man popped out from behind a dumpster, and….and….he…he…raped me." She started crying all over again. I was dumbstruck. I couldn't believe someone could ever consider doing something like that to Bella. I wrapped my arms around her again, letting her cry into my chest.

"Bella, we need to go to the police." I said, then I cursed myself, she had taken a shower, there would be a slimmer chance of the police finding the bastard now.

She looked up at me, and pulled away suddenly. "NO! I can't. Edward, he said that if I went to the police that he'd come back and get me, he knows where I live, Edward, he'll hurt me, or, or, or Charlie. I can't." She said shaking her head.

"Bells, you have to." I said, how could she not see that there needed to be justice. "You need to go the hospital or the police, come on I'll drive. Oh, shit, I don't have my car, we can ride in yours."

"Edward, I'm not going, he'll come back, James will get me." I could hear how terrified of him she was.

"Oh Bella, I wont let him touch you ever again. I promise." I said, and she snuggled back into my open arms, her warmth spreading across my body.

"I know Edward, I'm just scared. He was with a man named Laurent, but he would have no part in it. He said he was too sacred of getting caught, because he's on probation" another tear rolled down her perfect porcelain cheeks.

I something suddenly clicked in my head, "Did you say James, and Laurent?" I knew some guys who I went to high school with, named James and Laurent, Laurent was older than James, but James basically called the shots in that friendship. Laurent and James had been tried for serial rape a few years ago, but only Laurent was convicted, James had a damn good lawyer.

"Yeah, why?" She asked me.

"I think I might know them, did he r—…did this happen in Port Angeles?"

"Yeah, it did." She spoke into my chest with her warm breath.

"Bella, please go to the police, I'll go with you, we can get him, Bells we can."

"Not right now, right now I just want to sleep, I'm so tired Edward." Bella's eyelids fluttered to stay open, but finally slid shut.

I put my hand on the top of her head, pulling her closer to my chest, "its ok, sleep now, we'll take care of this later." I said.

When she was out cold, I carried her up to her room; I laid her on her bed, pulling her bright blue comforter over her shivering body. I lightly kissed her forehead, and then made my way down stairs.

I grabbed her phone off of her wall and dialed Jasper's number.

"Hello?" Jasper voice came through the receiver.

"Jasper? It's Edward."

"Are you at Bella's? What happened?" He asked, I could tell her was just as concerned about his best friend as was I.

"Yeah, I'm here. Jasper something terrible happened to her."

"What? What happened?"

"Bella was….she got…."

"Edward, spit it out!" He was growing impatient.

"Bella was raped."

"WHAT?! Are you serious?"

"Yeah,"

"Have you contacted the police?"

"Not yet, she doesn't want to, and she went and showered before she told me so the DNA is washed away. God, Jasper this is awful, who would do something like that to Bells?" I asked shaking my head in disbelief.

"Well you're going to take her aren't you?"

"Yeah, I think I know who did it too, do you remember James and Laurent from high school?"

"Yeah, didn't they get tried for rape a few years ago…Oh…why do you think it's them?"

"Not them, but I'm pretty sure James did it…" I explained every thing from the beginning where Jacob left her at the restaurant, to where she got dropped off at the park in Forks.

"It makes sense. What are you going to do?" He asked me.

"Well, Bella's sleeping right now, so I'm going to stay with her, I don't want to leave her home alone, and then once either her dad gets home, or someone else comes over, I'm going to kick Jacob's ass, because this is all Jacob's fault really. And then I'm going to come back here and get her to come to a hospital with me, I want to make sure she's not hurt or anything, then hopefully we can get in touch with the police."

"I still can't believe that Jacob just left her there." Jasper sighed.

"Yeah I know, this is a mess isn't it?"

"That's for sure, Do you want me to come over?" Jasper asked.

"No, I think you better just try to get a hold of Alice, she's bound to wonder what's going on. Tell her to call me if you do ok?"

"Ok, I can do that. Bye man." Jasper said,

"Bye." I replied.

"Oh, and Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Once Bella gets over this whole thing, I think you two better hook up; I can tell you really love her."

I smiled; it was true; I really did love her. "Bye Jasper."

I went upstairs to check on Bella a couple hours later, and she was in a cold sweat, and shivering. I grabbed the quilt off of Charlie's bed and covered her with that, she was still mumbling in her sleep, telling James to stop, it was so hard to listen to. I dragged the rocking chair closer to her bed, and sat down next to her, holding her hand.

**Alright guys, there's you're chappie. I am sorry it's not uber long, but it's a chappie isn't it? Review…I promise I will get into the habit of updating regularly again! **


	17. Chapter 17

WOW

**WOW! It has been a really long time hasn't it?! Well I do apologize!! Please get back into the habit of reviewing as I get back into the habit of updating! **

_**Last time…**_

_I dragged the rocking chair closer to her bed, and sat down next to her, holding her hand._

**EPOV**

Bella slept for a day and a half. It was Monday now, and I called Bella in sick into school, and myself as well. Charlie was unable to come home, as he was asked to attend another Police convention….ironically enough one about rape victims.

When Bella finally woke up, she was very distraught.

"Edward, oh Edward, you're here. It was a dream wasn't it? I wasn't really raped?" She looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Bells, it happened. I'm so sorry." She burst out sobbing once again, I sat next to her on the bed and she hid her head in my chest. I wrapped both arms around her, and cradled her while she cried.

When he sobs finally ended, she looked up at me, her beautiful brown eyes blotchy from crying.

"I'm sorry." She sniffed. I've ruined you're favorite shirt.

I stared at her in disbelief; I couldn't believe she was concerned about my shirt at a time like this.

"Bella, don't worry about it. Are you okay?"

"I don't know Edward, I feel awful."

"Bella, I know this is hard, but we need to take you to the hospital. We need to make sure you're okay. Then you know the police have to get involved too."

She nodded her head. "I know. Do you think that they'll catch him?"

"I hope so Bells."

I took Bella to the hospital, and they checked her thoroughly. She was lucky enough not to be physically hurt. Alice and Jasper met us there and was with Bella, while I stepped out for a minute. I knew what I needed to do.

I called a taxi, and headed to La Push, the reservation that Jacob lived on.

When we passed the invisible line that separated Forks fro La Push, I told the driver to stop at the local store. It was a small reservation; hopefully someone would be able to tell me where Jacob lived.

I went right to the costumer service desk.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where Jacob Black lives?" I asked a Native American lady.

"Oh, Jake? He lives just down the hill and to the right." She replied.

I quickly got back into the cab and told him where to go next. I knew that Jacob needed his ass kicked.

When the driver stopped at the house I directed him too. It was a small house with a small garage not to far behind it. I got out of the car, and shut the door behind me. I went up to the small house and knocked on the door. It was answered by an older looking man in a wheel chair; I could only assume it was Jacob's father.

"Is Jacob Black here? I need to have a word with him."

"I think he's out in the garage working on his car, you can go ahead and go back there."

"Thank you," I said, and he shut the door.

I walked around to where the garage was, I could hear music blasting. When I walked in, Jacob's feet was sticking out from under a beat up old car, he was muttering to him self.

"Stupid life….stupid Edward, stealing my stupid Bella…."

"She's not stupid." I said. I was pissed at him. Jacob, startled by my presence rolled out from under the car, and sat up, looking at me. After staring at me for a moment with hate in his eyes he stood up.

"Why are you here Edward? You already won. You got the girl, go gloat somewhere else." Jacob said as he chucked at wrench at the floor.

"What are you talking about?! That's not why I'm here. I'm here because you left Bella at the restaurant! How could you do that?!" I asked my anger rising.

"Is that why you're here? Yeah I feel bad leaving her stranded, but I was pissed off. She was breaking up with me because of you. It probably wouldn't have been safe to be in the car with me any ways." He rolled his eyes.

"You feel bad for leaving her stranded?! Do you have any idea what happened to her?! Jacob because you left her, she couldn't get home! She decided to walk! TO WALK! Do you know how dangerous that was?"

"Well, she walked. She's safe. It doesn't matter!"

I looked at him shaking my head. He didn't even _care_. My right hand swung back and I right hooked him, right in the face. Immediately his hand came up and touched where I had punched him. He looked at me incredulously.

"What the _hell _was that for?" He asked.

"Jacob. You left her there and she was raped. _Raped! _ It's not all fine and dandy. I can't believe you did that to her. It's you're fault. Completely yours!" I stormed out of the garage and to the car waiting for me, leaving Jacob standing with his mouth gaping.

He came running after me, "Edward, wait. I didn't know…I mean, I didn't mean too…"

"Well you did. It happened, and it can't be taken back now." I said cutting him off, and slamming the door shut, and told my driver to head back to the hospital.

The ride back to the hospital seemed longer then it really was. I finally pulled back into the parking lot, and went back to the room Bella was staying in for the night (just to be safe, the doctors had said), and found her lying with her eyes closed. Her hair was fanned out behind her head, and her breathing was even. I could tell she was asleep; all I wanted to do was look at her. Even in a time like this she was beautiful.

I sat down in the chair next to her, and gently placed her hand in mine and sat back in the chair and closed my eyes.

**Okay….so I know it's a short chappie, but it's something, right?**

**I do want to apologize again! After this one, I will TRY to update regularly, but you have to give me a few chappies to get back into the groove! **

**Please review, the more reviews I get the more motivated I'll be to write more. Next chappie ALICE'S POV!!**

**You have my bestest friend Ali (JasperisMYeverything) to thank for this chapter she stole my mp3 player and threatened many things until I wrote…so go read her stuff!! (Another Chance is my fave) **


	18. Chapter 18

_**Last time….**_

_**EPOV**_

_I sat down in the chair next to her, and gently placed her hand in mine and sat back in the chair and closed my eyes_

APOV

"Aww, look at them. Aren't they so cute together?" I whispered to Jasper, standing at the bottom of the stairs, looking at my best friend in the arms of the man of her dreams. Too bad she had a boyfriend.

"Yeah, do you think they're finally a couple?" Jasper asked, in a hush tone.

"I don't think so; Bella wouldn't do anything without breaking up with Jake first. She's too nice. But hopefully she'll get her senses knocked into her…oh….shhh, she's waking up. Go back up stairs…" I noticed her moving and ushered Jasper up the stairs. I could hear them from the top of the stairs,

"Good morning." Edward greeted her with morning voice.

"Morning." We took this as our cue to come down again.

"Oh, you guys are up. Did you sleep on the couch?" I asked acting surprised.

"Yeah, we feel asleep watching Romeo and Juliet." Edward said through a yawn.

"Bella, you have a date in a half hour."

"What? What time is it?" She asked, panicking probably.

"2:30." I replied.

"What?" Bella ran into the kitchen and I followed. "Alice, come with me." She led me back up the stairs. "Go ahead and get some food guys, its all in the kitchen." She called to Jazz and Edward.

"What's the big hurry? You've been going out with Jacob long enough you don't need to worry what you look like." I asked wondering why she suddenly cared.

"I do," She said "If I'm breaking up with him. Now I know I am going to regret saying this, but, make me look good please?"

"Bella!! I am so glad that you're finally breaking up with him, now sit." I exclaimed and pointed to her bed.

I did hair and make up first then picked out a denim mini skirt, and a bright red empire waist top. She put them on and headed down stairs, she still had plenty of time since the dog was always late. I stifled a laugh when I saw Edward sitting with his mouth slightly open.

"B-Bella, you look…beautiful." Edward stuttered. Jasper whispered something and then elbowed him in the ribs, causing Edward to close his mouth.

"Thanks." Bella blushed; oh she had it so bad for him.

"It's all in a days work." I said leaving my post at the edge of the kitchen, and wiping my hands together.

The door bell rang, and Edward and Jasper excused themselves upstairs so Jake wouldn't get mad at them for being here. He had a tendency to do that. I ran to the door and answered it, and Jake stepped inside.

"Wow, Bella you look HOTT!" He said with a cocky grin. Wow, how did she put up with him for SIX MONTHS?

"Are you ready to go Jacob?" Bella asked. That's weird she hardly ever referred to him at Jacob, mainly just Jake.

"Yeah babe lets go. I have reservations at Frugals, in an hour; I don't want to be late." I rolled my eyes, he is always late.

"Bye Alice, I'll be home later." Bella said, Jake grunted a good-bye. What a pig.

"Good luck Bells." I said. "Guys, you can come down now. The dog is gone."

"Good." Jasper said as we came back down stairs.

"What were you wishing her luck for?" Edward asked.

"Can you keep a secret?" I pulling Jasper and Edward closer, Edward nodded. "She's breaking up with Jacob tonight." I said smiling brightly.

"Really?!" A huge smile broke out on Edwards face. He so loved her.

"Yep!!" I poured us all glasses of orange juice "To getting rid of the sex crazed dog!" I toasted.

We all just hung out for a while more, when my stupid phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Al, it's me." My dad said.

"Oh, hi dad."

"Are you at home?" He asked me.

"No I'm at Bells, remember, I am staying here for the whole weekend since you and Charlie are at that police convention." I reminded him.

"Oh yes, well you know how your aunt is pregnant, well she asked if you could come stay in Spokane, with her, Carlisle had to leave for a short research trip.

"Yeah. She did? Why? I can't go to Spokane, that's forever away."

"Alice I want you to leave-"

"But I need to stay with Bella." I interrupted him.

"Mary Alice, you are going to Spokane, and that is final. Make sure you tell Esme you're on your way, and Bella I'm sorry, but I talked to Charlie and he said she'd be fine for the night."

"Fine. Yeah, I'll tell her."

"Good, I love you. I'll see you when you get back."

I love you to, bye dad." I hung up the phone. "I have to go to Spokane. That's more then a couple hours away."

"What about Bella?" Edward asked.

"My dad talked to Charlie, and he said she would be fine at home until he got back tomorrow night."

"Why do you have to go?" Jasper asked "How long are you going to be gone for?" I knew he was thinking about our date on Tuesday.

"I have to go, because my aunt Esme it pregnant, and my dad is worried about her being home all by her self. My uncle Carlisle is gone to do a quick research trip, for his cause." I explained to them.

"His cause?" Edward asked.

"He's trying to find a cure for cancer." I rolled her eyes. "I love my uncle Carlisle, I really do, but I don't think that he'll find a cure for cancer. He's a great doctor, not a scientist."

"When will you be back?" Jasper asked again.

"Monday night. So I'll only be gone for two days. It is Saturday right?"

"Right."

"Yeah, my dad wants me to leave now, so I guess I have to go. I'm going to leave a note for Bella, so she knows where I am." I said, writing a note on a pad of paper. When I had finished I walked over to Jasper. "Bye. I'll miss you." I said standing on my tip-toes and pulling his head down to mine so I could kiss him. He deepened it but I had to pull away. I needed to leave.

"You too. Call me when you get there. I want to make sure you get there safely. I love you." Jasper said.

"I love you too." I replied. "Bye Edward. Guys make sure you lock Bella's door when you leave, you know where the spare is right?" They nodded.

"Bye Alice, drive safely." Edward called as I went out the door.

I drove about a 75 most of the way to Spokane but I had to slow down when I got close to cities. I'd make the drive in close to six hours. I spent most of it blasting music and trying to call Bella.

It was almost nine-thirty and Bella hadn't called me yet. I called her cell multiple times yet again but to no avail. Then I tried her home phone but had the same luck. I'd give her till ten, and then I'd call Edward.

"Hello?"

"Edward? Have you heard from Bella?" I asked frantic, it wasn't like her to ignore my calls. It'd been too long, something was wrong.

"No…is something wrong Alice?" He sounded worried. I glanced at the clock, it was 9:57, okay, so I cheated a little, but my best friend could be dead for all I knew!

"I don't know. I have been trying to call her all night. She won't answer. Or she's not home. Or something." I said panicking more. Thoughts whirled around in my head.

"Alice, Alice, clam down. I bet everything's fine. She's probably just tired and went to bed. I am going try to call her ok…You call in a little bit, and if she doesn't answer, call me back and I'll go check to make sure everything's fine." Edward said, trying to calm me.

"Ok. You're right. She's fine. It's just that we always call each other after our dates. But maybe she didn't call, because I left and she didn't want to bother me or something. That sounds like Bella." I said attempting to lie to my self, to tell my self Bella was fine, but in my heart I knew something was wrong.

"Alice. It's ok. I'll go check on her, if we can't get a hold of her. Are you in Spokane yet?"

"No, almost though."

"Ok, just keep focused of getting there safely. I'll worry about Bella." I took a deep breathe trying to calm me self.

"Ok…ok. Bye Edward." I hung up and focused on finding my way to the house.

I found my Aunt Esme's house easily and I knocked on the door. It surprised me how big she was. No wonder they didn't want her home alone.

"Hi Auntie Esme, how are you feeling?" I asked carrying the small bag I had got when I stopped at my house before leaving town.

"I'm doing alright. How'd you get here so fast?" She questioned. I smiled at her and she swatted my arm. "You are just like your father, such a lead foot." I laughed trying not to sound panicky and she showed me where I was staying. I got settled in and began to worry again.

I tried both of Bella's phones numerous more times before calling Jasper.

"Jazz I'm so worried; it isn't like Bella not to answer her phone. And I don't know where she is or is she's okay and Edward hasn't called me yet so I don't think he's got a hold of her either." I said, just about giving myself a panic attack.

"Ali take a deep breath, don't hyperventilate or give your self a panic attack. I would probably kill my self trying to get to Spokane to help you." I laughed nervously. He was right, I couldn't get worked up; that would be in no way helpful to Esme.

"Your, right, I'm sorry. I'm just so worried."

"I know you are babe, I am too. Don't worry; Edward is probably on the phone with her now." My phone beeped. Shit, the battery is dying.

"Jazzy, my phone is dying. I have to go. Promise to call me at my aunt's house the minute you find anything out." I said trying to beat my phone.

"Of course. I love you." He promised me.

"I love you back." I hung up right before the stupid phone died.

I fell into a fitful sleep; I kept waking up from nightmares, of Bella dead, or in a full body cast.

Around 11:45 Jasper called the house phone and I answered mid first ring so I didn't wake Esme.

"Hi, have you heard anything?" I asked him.

"Yeah…we couldn't get a hold of her so Edward's going to her house to check on her. I'll call you later with updates." He sounded pained, like he knew something was wrong, or at least assumed it.

"Thanks, I love you."

"Love you too." I hung up and fell asleep. In my dream I was trying to get into Bella's house. Jake's rabbit was in the drive way and I knew they were inside.

"Bella!" I pounded on the door. I could hear screaming so I smashed a window and climbed onto the back of the couch. I was too late, Bella was lying in a pool of blood on the floor and Jake was standing over her, a bloody knife in his hand. I woke up sobbing. Esme was on the edge of my bed.

"Ali, are you okay? It was just a dream." She asked, wiping tears from my face. I sat up and looked around, she was right, it was a dream and I was in Spokane.

"I'll be okay; it was just a dream…" I muttered. "…just a dream."

"Come on, let's go down stairs and I'll make you some tea, and you can have cake, that'll help." Esme took my hand and led me to the kitchen table. I sat numbly at the table while she fixed a pot of water.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked, reminding me a lot of my own mother. I nodded tears welling up in my eyes.

"I was trying to get into my best friends house and when I did, she was dead, her boyfriend-or ex I guess, was standing over her" I choked back a sob, remembering my dream. Esme came around the table and enveloped me in a hug.

"It's okay dear. Bella is fine, and so are you." Her words caused more tears and I shook my head.

"No, I don't know that! No one could get a hold of her last night after her date and Edward went to check on her and I still haven't heard from her." I told her. The phone rang before she could reply. She shuffled over to the counter and answered it.

"Alice, it's for you, hunny." She handed me the phone.

"Hello?" I hiccupped.

"Oh, babe, what's wrong?" Jasper asked, immediately knowing something was terribly wrong.

"I just had a really awful dream, I'll be okay. Did Edward find her? Is she okay?" I moved on to what I really wanted to know.

"Are you sitting down?" Oh god. I lowered my self back into my chair.

"Yes, Jasper, what happened?" I asked getting worked up again.

"Alice, Bella was raped last night." I dropped the phone. I was in shock.

"Alice, what happened?" Esme asked, I ignored her questions and picked the phone back up.

"Jasper are you still there?"

"Yeah, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Did you say Bella was r-raped? Ohmygod. Ohmygod. Is she okay? Of course she isn't. Where was she? Ohmygod, was it that dog Jake?" I rambled.

"She was in the kitchen, on the floor, crying, when Ed found her. No it wasn't Jacob. It was a guy that I went to high school with, James, or at least we're pretty sure it was him." A thought popped into my mind.

"Wait, where was Jake for all of this?!" I asked getting angry at that stupid ass.

"He left her at the restaurant after she dumped him, and her purse and phone was in his car. So she was going to walk home."

"OH MY GOD!! HE LEFT HER THERE? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I AM GOING TO RIP HIM A NEW ONE!! AND THEN I'M GOING TO BEAT HIM WITH A TIRE IRON! AND THEN! I'M GOING TO JUMP UP AND DOWN ON HIM UNTIL HE FEELS AS SHITTY AS BELLA DOES! HOW COULD HE DO THAT?!" I went off yelling,forgetting that my aunt was in the room and I should edit my language.

"I don't know. I can't believe it either. But you'll have to wait your turn with Jake; I know Edward is about ready to rip his head off. And I wouldn't mind helping." I took a few deep breaths trying to calm down. After a few more minutes I hung up and sat in my aunt's kitchen in disbelief. Bella was raped. I don't think it had sunk in.

"Alice, do you need to call someone?" My aunt asked pouring me another cup of tea.

"No, Edward and Jasper would have done that already.

"Is she going to be okay? Did they take her to the hospital?"

"No, they hadn't but Jasper said that Edward said when Bella got up he was taking her to the hospital, and calling the police." I explained.

The rest of the day I sat around the house, helping Esme how I could. I carried the phone around with me waiting for any news, but none came. When Jasper called, he had nothing new to report, other than Bella was pretty much still sleeping, so she hadn't been to the hospital yet. I got up at six thirty the next morning, right after Carlisle got home, to leave.

I sped the whole way back, pushing a hundred a lot of the time.

I finally rolled into Port Angeles around eleven and I went straight to Jaspers apartment.

"Alice? How'd you get here so quick?" He asked surprised when I came through his front door, he was making lunch it looked like.

"Edward called me while I was on my way home; he's taking Bella to the hospital. I want to meet her there, but I need you." I told him, ignoring his question. He nodded, shut off the stove and followed me out.

I made the hour and half drive in just forty five minutes. Bella was just getting settled into a room for the night, just a precaution, the doctor said when I questioned it. Edward backed out of the room, after he left the room I climbed into the bed next to Bella.

I hugged her tight and murmured that I was there for her.

"Alice, Jasper, thank you. I love you both." Bella said sounding half asleep.

"We love you too." I held Bella until she fell asleep. Once I was sure she was asleep, I moved to Jaspers lap. We sat there watching our best friend. She looked better sleeping, not in pain.

"Excuse me, but visiting hours are over, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." A nurse said quietly, so not to wake Bella. I said but stood.

"Bye Bells, I'll be back." I whispered. Jasper took my hand and led me back to the car.

"I want to see Jacob now." I told him. He was in the driver's seat of my car. He agreed and we sped towards La Push. I knew where the dog lived so I could direct Jasper.

When we pulled in Jacob was coming around the side of the house. I flew from the car towards him.

I ran smack into him, knocking him backwards, but not to the ground. I hit him as hard as I could with my fist, but he was too tall for me to reach his stupid face so I settled for chest and stomach.

"You stupid Ass!! Do you know what you did?!" I yelled. I felt arms around my waist and I was pulled back, my arms still flailing.

"Alice," Jasper said rubbing circles on my arms.

"Yes, I know. In case you didn't notice before you attacked me, I've already been informed." He pointed to his face; he looked like he was getting a black eye.

"Did Edward do that?" Jasper asked.

"Duh, who else would have?" He retorted. That pissed me off.

"Well good, you deserved it! How could you leave her in PORT ANGELES?!" I was back to yelling again.

"Come on Alice, we should go, we're causing a scene, plus Jacob looks repentant." Jasper said pulling me to my car. I got in the drivers seat and peeled out of La Push.

I went down the highway to my house. When I pulled into the drive-way we sat in the car for I don't know how long.

"We should go in, your parents will we wondering where you are." Jasper suggested. I didn't say anything but I got out and went to him. He pulled me into a big hug and kissed my head.

I took his hand and pulled him into the house.

"I'm home." I called, closing the door behind us.

"Hey Al, how's Esme?" My dad asked from the den.

"She's good. Still prego. I'm going to my room." I told him.

"Okay, doors open, if Jasper is with you." He reminded me.

"I know." I trudged up the stairs to my room where I collapsed onto my bed. Jasper laid down next to me and encircled my in his arms.

"I love you so much, I'm so lucky to have you. Thank you." I told him, turning to face him.

"I love you too, more than you'll ever know." He kissed me lightly. I nuzzled into his chest and fell asleep. I slept a little better then the last two nights, but not much. My mind kept going to Bella. I woke up an hour and a half later to Jasper shaking me awake.

"Edward just called, Bella's awake. Do you want to go down there? He said he could get his dad to sneak us in." I was off the bed in a second and pulling clothes from my closet. I ran into my bathroom and changed into a clean pair of sweats, a tank top and one of Jasper's zip ups.

**APOV**

Jasper and I were sitting in the crowed hospital cafeteria. We left Bella to get some food, after so had fallen asleep. According to Edward, she's slept a lot in the last few days. It was so hard to believe that someone actually raped Bella. After Edward left to do what ever he had to go do, a police officer came down and talked to Bella, getting all the information he needed. Apparently they'd been looking for the two people she had described, so they were going to be in touch. Whatever that meant.

"Ali, do you want to go back up to Bella's room?" Jasper asked taking me out of my trance.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Hopefully she hasn't woken up yet." I responded.

We used the elevator to go up two stories to get to Bella's room. When we walked in, Edward was sitting in the chair next to her bed with her hand in his, and placed on his lap. He was asleep as was she. They looked so cute, it was absolutely priceless.

"Look at them. Doesn't it look like they were made for each other?" I whispered to Jasper, who nodded his head.

"Yeah, kind of like you and me." He said smiling, and then leaned down to kiss me.

We went into the room and sat on the little couch they had for guests and snuggled, waiting for Bella and Edward to wake up.

**BPOV**

I woke up in the hospital, my least favorite place to be, with Edward in the chair next to my bed.

"Morning," He said in a groggy voice and that crooked smile on his face.

"Good morning," I replied, smiling back.

"How are you feeling?"

"A lot better. I don't feel dirty any more." I attempted to joke.

He was still smiling. "Good."

"Edward, look at Alice and Jasper." I pointed to the couch they had fallen asleep on. "Aren't they so cute together?" I asked him.

"They do look like they belong together."

"Yeah…." I trailed off. Alice had told me many times, Edward and I looked like we were meant for each other, but how was that possible. He was so god-like, and I was….me.

"Well when can you get out of here?" Edward asked, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Later this afternoon. Around four is what the doctor said." Just as I finished there was a knock on the door. "Come in?" I answered in a question, who would come visit, me? All the doctors and nurses just walked in.

"Bella, hi." Jake said coming though the door, his right eye swollen. I instantly tensed. Seeing him brought back memories of…..that night.

"Jake, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I just came by to see you….and to….to tell you I'm sorry. I didn't mean for anything to happen to you." I tear rolled down my check, as he spoke "I brought you're purse, it was in my car when I took off. And, I thought you probably wanted it back, and I'm….I'm just really sorry Bells."

"How did you know I was here?" I asked, trying to hold back sobs.

"Well, there's only one hospital in Forks," he said as if it was obvious.

I shook my head. "No, I mean how did you know I was in the hospital?"

"Well…" He looked down, like he was ashamed. "Edward stopped by for….a little visit, and told me what happened." He looked up, then it hit me, Edward had given Jake the black eye.

"Oh, no…Edward, did you do that?"

Now Edward looked ashamed. "Yeah I did. I was just so mad at him."

"Edward. What if he chose to press charges, you're an adult. You could be in a lot of trouble!" I didn't want Edward going to jail, I could picture Charlie hand cuffing him and putting him the back of the police care.

"No, Bella, I deserved it. I'm not going press charges. Now how are you feeling?" Jake said.

"Better. I-I actually don't know how to feel. The first few days were bad, but I feel better now." I sighed.

"Bells, I'm so sorry. I feel horrible." Jake said again. I heard Edward mumble something like good.

"It's okay. Its not you're fault. I know how mad you get." I said, really before breaking up with Jake, I should have thought it through a bit more.

Jake stayed for a while, but left around noon. I was discharged at one o'clock, and Edward took me home. Alice and Jasper were meeting us at my house house.

**A/N: Sorry I suck at life and you probably won't get an update soon, but at least its long and my best friend Ali helped me with this so…yeah. Maybe she'll write more. If not you might not get another update for months. Sorry!! (It probably won't come to that, she would kill me.) ANYWHO!! Ali says if you review she'll probably give you a sneak peek into the next chapter. **


End file.
